


【翻译】【Mormor】这些狂暴的欢愉/These Violent Delights

by frostVi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Class Issues, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Health Issues, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress, d/s dynamics, more specific warnings for each chapter in the notes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostVi/pseuds/frostVi
Summary: Sebastian Moran是个反叛者（字面意义上的——什么为国捐躯云云全是放屁）。Jim Moriarty是个亟需一位左右手的邪恶天才（非字面意义——他在冰箱里已经冻了一只手了）。他们乃天作之合。又名《Sebastian Moran，一位非凡混蛋的岁月》。时间上纵跨七年，地域上横跨三大洲，包括496次“fuck”的使用，数桩谋杀案，数起爆炸，数个犯罪行为，大量的暴力和性（两者常常合二为一），以及对规则与道德彻底的蔑视。文章中间的某个时候，他们几乎像是快乐有爱的一对了。
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/various male and female OC's
Kudos: 5





	1. 序 & 怀疑论者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Violent Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910519) by [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile). 



> 【作者】我要感谢这些人：感谢LJ comm Britpicking的小可爱们在各种细节上的帮助；感谢eldritch-horrors慷慨分享她对Irene Adler精准独到的剖析；感谢monstersqueen确保了我的法语，嗯，是真正的法语；感谢ifellowedsleep beta了我的初稿，虽然我多次劝他不用这么干；最后，感谢percygranger，没有ta无穷的耐心和鼓励这篇文将永远停留在两万词的片段大杂烩阶段。
> 
> 评论将得到我的爱和抱抱。有建设性的批评建议将被铭记与尊敬。
> 
> 【译者】该文标题出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》 第二幕第六场，原文及译文如下：
> 
> These violent delights have violent ends  
> And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
> Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey  
> Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
> And in the taste confounds the appetite:  
> Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;  
> Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.
> 
> 这种狂暴的快乐将会产生狂暴的结局，正像火和火药的亲吻，就在最得意的一刹那烟消云散。最甜的蜜糖可以使味觉麻木；不太热烈的爱情才会维持久远；太快和太慢，结果都不会圆满。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其间，Seb拒绝相信全知全能的犯罪首脑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：阶级问题，枪战，详细暴力描写，次要角色死亡
> 
> （原文每章末尾的注释已经和译者添加的译注一起被放到文中）

* * *

_“我碰巧知道谁是他链条的第一环——链条的一端是这个天才罪魁，另一端是数以百计的流氓、扒手、勒索者及赌台黑手，中间更有各式各样的罪犯。他的左右手是Sebastian Moran上校，这人跟他一样，自我保护得很好，与一般人保持距离，法律对他也是莫可奈何。”_

——《恐惧之谷》，A.C. Doyle

_“狙击手必须能够冷静且有自主意识地杀死目标，即使目标们也许并未展现出迫在眉睫的威胁。自卫或保卫他人情况下的杀戮较之对方无明显刺激行为情况下的杀戮要轻易许多。狙击手不能被诸如焦虑或懊悔这一类感情左右。申请狙击手训练的候选者，如若其动机主要出于提高名望，则或许并不具有狙击手这一身份所要求的冰冷理性。”_

——《美国陆军手册：狙击手训练》

_“……一双灿烂的蓝眼睛永不停滞；它们扫过你，移开视线，又再度回来。那是张强壮然而残忍的面孔；就连那张捕鼠器形状的嘴也有一侧古怪地上扬，加上那对转动不休的眸子，让人觉得他知道你身上某些隐秘的逸事。”_

——《弗莱什曼与虎》 ，George MacDonald Fraser

_“别傻了，有别人举着步枪呢。”_

——Jim Moriarty

_译注：《弗莱什曼与虎》，即Flanshman and Tiger，是一本历史向小说，隶属于该作者的Flashman系列，是围绕主角Flashman展开的（似乎是冒险？）故事。在Flashman and Tiger这本里，作者借用了Moran这个角色，也就是标题中“虎”的所指。（更多细节和该版上校身世等见维基百科）_

* * *

**序：从喀布尔到伦敦**

天下着雨。

虽说眼下可是闷热的七月，一个连英伦三岛都合该晴朗起来的季节。不下正经的雨，不下暴雨，偏偏是这种半死不活马马虎虎的毛毛雨，典型的英国范儿。你忘了这里的天气是这样的。

很多事你都忘了。

比如人，那么多的人，老人、青年、游客、商贾……形形色色。绝大多数对你视若无睹，胆子大的则好奇地偷瞄你。你猜得出为什么：即便是鱼龙混杂如伦敦，你也仍然鹤立鸡群。你手腕上明显的晒痕，衬衫袖子底下半遮半掩的蜿蜒伤疤，你的仪态。甚至你抽烟的时候都无法放松，不停地估量周围的人，搜寻潜在的威胁。

你抹不掉军旅生活带给你的烙印。

你不该在这里。伦敦对一个一文不名的穷汉来说太过昂贵。你一共就攒了那么点儿钱，工作前景一片惨淡——在军团里你也许意气风发，但你所有的纪录、荣誉和他妈的光荣退役在这里什么都不是。但无论如何你还是来了，因为人生第一次，你有了选择的自由。没人规定那必须是 _好的_ 选择。

还有伦敦，这座婊子样的城市。她迷人地笑着，双腿大张，来者不拒。即使此时此地你觉得自己如同虎入羊群，但伦敦大着呢，帕丁顿车站显然远非它的全貌。

雨大了些，远处传来低沉的雷鸣。人们陆续躲进门廊或撑起外套避雨。一群浇得精湿的少男少女跌跌撞撞地从你身边走过，其中一个好奇地打量了你一下。你对她摆出假笑，她脸上泛起红晕。

那是又一件你从军时惦念的事情。没几个兵愿意为了在营房后面飞速打一炮而押上自己的前程，但在这儿……呵。机会数不胜数。当然不只是 _那种_ 机会，毕竟一个有暴力倾向的退役大兵可很难找到合法的工作，但是，伦敦的下层圈子对你简直趋之若鹜。

不是说你盼望 _找到你的归属_ 或者其他此类胡话。你这辈子都是个局外人，如今亦然。去他妈的，你甚至根本就 _不想_ 有所改变。因为如果融入意味着变得跟其他所有人一样愚蠢好骗，那你还是开开心心地待在圈子外头为好。

你把烟蒂扔到人行道上，挎起背包，朝南边的海德公园走去。

* * *

**一、怀疑论者**

_他的名字于消隐之地_

_悄然传扬_

_外套隐藏之下却透出_

_右手的红光_

_（_ _Nick Cave——_ _《_ _Red Right Hand_ _》_ ）

“无与伦比，不是吗？从这个高度俯瞰伦敦？”

你闭了眼睛，竭力制止自己从鼻腔里哼出声来。多亏了昨晚的错误决定。你一大早头还疼着，这小子却从他醒来就紧张地唠叨个没完。

“——当然不便宜，这地方哪能呢。但是当时我想着反正也值了——”

空洞浮泛的闲聊。估计他对昨晚的事后悔了，其实你也是。像他这样的男孩——眼睛明亮，春风得意——通常事业身家是真的不错——在半明半暗的俱乐部里看起来总是诱人的——

“你就不能 _把嘴闭上_ 么？”你不耐烦地说。

——但同时他们也激发出你残暴的一面。小子畏缩了一下，但你看来他挺喜欢这样的，虽然这欲求不满的家伙并不承认。大概他回去上班之后会把气撒在下属身上吧，那帮可怜的杂种。

不出所料，他没有闭嘴。他这类人 _干的_ 就是靠嘴吃饭的行当，如果有人让他们停下他们只会把声音放得更大。

“所以你——”

幸好手机赶在你失控之前响了起来。小子不出声了，他看着你穿过房间去找你的裤子。很多和你上床的人都这样，在你走动的时候盯着你的肩和腿。鬼他妈知道为什么。

你接通电话。“Boss。”

粗粝的声线划过你的耳膜：“Moran，你在哪儿？”

你向窗户外瞥了一眼。“贝尔格莱维亚。” _【译注：_ _Belgravia_ _，伦敦上流住宅区。】_

“贝尔格莱维亚？你该死的到底在干——”他蓦地停住。

Glenson对你说过的第一句话就是 _只要你射击的准头还在，我就不管你把你的屌杵到什么地方_ ，那句话差不多奠定了他们至今的相处模式。他不问，你不说。

好吧，其实有的时候你还是说的，就为了看他的老脸僵住的样子。头发花白的老家伙长相酷似雷·温斯顿，那副名为“被恶心到又不能露相”的表情永远是他绝佳的消遣。

“我们得谈谈，”他说，“半个钟头之后，国王之臂酒吧，天恩寺街边上。明白？”

“没问题。不过还是一小时吧，”你找补一句，又扫了一眼那小子，“我这儿办着事儿呢。”

他叹了口气。“好好，只要你别给我他妈的大书特书。”

“不要他妈的大书特书，收到。待会见。”你挂断电话，把手机塞回抛在一旁的牛仔裤兜。

男孩注视着你的一举一动，眼神如狼似虎，同时却又保持着相当的警醒，看得出他正痛苦不堪地徘徊于二者之间。“所以你是干什么的？我的意思是，用什么谋生？”他微微狐疑地发问。

你回头假笑：“我是职业杀手。”

他睁大眼睛，紧接着笑了，笑声中搀些紧张。愚蠢的小杂种以为你在开玩笑，尽管他看见了你的伤疤。他可是为它们神魂颠倒呢。就算现在他也仍旧不错眼珠地盯着它们。他的眼神游移了一瞬，但多半只是出于不安。担心有人会看见一个全裸的家伙站在他的落地窗前——其实要想看清这么高的楼层得用上望远镜了。

你回身观景，确实相当震撼。数幢玻璃与铬合金材质的摩天大楼，伦敦眼在极目所眺之处若隐若现。这个角度的伦敦崭新、摩登、 _干净_ 。宛如一座象牙塔。

“你住的地方看不见这样？”男孩大概看出你的着迷。

“我么，呃，能看见，”你说，“只是比这个差远了。”

“真的？你住哪儿？”

“艾尔斯伯里，艾利凡特。” _【原注：_ _Aylesbury_ _住宅区建于_ _60_ _年代，是全伦敦_ _/_ _英国名声最差的住房带。每日邮报对其有一著名的形容：“地狱候车室”。考虑到出自每日邮报之口，该说法大概言过其实，但它与_ _Belgravia_ _仍有天壤之别】_

一片茫然。早该猜到，像他这样的小笨蛋们出了他们奢华舒适的安全泡泡便一无所知。虽说那地方近来也没少见报，而且往往伴随着 _城市衰败_ 和 _堕落之所_ 之类字眼。

“就是你死不见尸的那种地方。”你把这句话说得有滋有味，他的眸子被兴致点亮，就像昨晚你挑中他的时候。你玩了几手 _粗暴把戏_ ，换了大洋彼岸的邻居美国佬们的口音，那男孩便兴高采烈地以为自己在跨越某种禁区了。

不过你没什么立场指责他逛贫民窟，因为本质上说你也没在和自己的阶级混。那里有贝尔格莱维亚所不具备的率直，交战是公开的，而非躲在重门内窃窃私语。给多少钱他都不会再与那帮做作的伪君子为伍。

“——那儿住多久了？”

你的注意力回到小子身上。“刚几个月。我在国外待了几年。”

你的言辞头一回和你扮演的角色对不上号。他眨眨眼，消化着新的信息。“那为什么回来？”他问。

好嘛，开始故意诱导我了。“找乐子吧，大概。”

“找到了吗？”

“少得可怜。”

男孩又不作声了。你的发音重新染上了牛津腔，你差不多都能听到他转丁点儿大的蠢脑子的声音。他在思考自己是不是犯了什么错误，是不是玩过头了。

然而即使看那小子逐渐开始恐慌很是有趣，他也还没让你入迷到注目那么久，差得远呢。“淋浴在哪儿？”你尽可能地摆出一副高高在上的讥嘲模样。

“左边第一个门。”他警惕地打量你。你故意侧头斜睨他一眼，他轻颤，你裸身踱向走廊，感觉到他的目光再度黏在了你身上。

淋浴间硕大无朋，附带众多你根本搞不清用处的开关和表盘。比你自己的淋浴好得不是一星半点儿，那玩意儿最好使的时候也只是一束温吞水子弹似的射到后脑上。你把热水龙头拧到能承受的极限，陷入沉思。

别无 _改变_ ，这就是事实。你还是经常百无聊赖，你还是有个上司，你还是以杀人为生。唯一真正的区别是你的薪酬，不过反正你也他妈的根本不在乎。

你仰头，让灼热的水流冲过脸。

伦敦本该是新的，不一样的。然而那种空落落的感觉挥之不去，无论与住所还是工作都不相干。日子一天天过去，你越来越清楚你不 _属于_ 这里。可即使这种感觉你习惯了太久，它还是让你想要什么……想要更多。

门开了，那小子——你还是记不起他的名字，酒精和性爱把你的脑子搞得晕陶陶的——出现在门口；显然，欲望赢了，谨慎被丢到九霄云外。他向你媚笑着，用趾高气扬掩饰局促不安。男孩都这样。“介意我和你一起不？”

你把他拉进来。好吧，大淋浴间还是有好处的。

***

你出现在酒吧，比约定的一小时迟了一点点，身着昨晚的衣服，喉咙上的咬痕疼得要死——小畜生的牙还挺利的。Glenson瞥你一眼，转身去了吧台。你倒在椅子上，他端着两杯东西回来。

“现在开喝太早了吧？”你问他。

“醒酒的，”他将玻璃杯滑向你，“干。”

“我没宿醉，我从来不宿醉。”话虽这么说，你还是一饮而尽。

Glenson仰靠椅背，仔仔细细地看你。“我几天之后就去莫斯科，待两个月。你可以来，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“但是只是随处转悠，留点心眼什么的。无聊的很。”他的眼睛闪烁了一下， Glenson式的抽象派微笑。那次你前一夜在小酒馆里打架，次日挂着黑眼圈和指关节瘀伤去找他接第二份活计，打那以后他就知道你是怎么应付无聊的了。

“那你在那儿的时候我干嘛？”你问。

“就待在这儿。我有几个认识的，都在找有脑子的给他们办事。”

“啊。 _好大一张关系网_ 。”

“是啊，谁知道你他妈最后能见着谁，”他从口袋里掏出一张污秽不堪的破纸，“第一桩在礼拜二，要是你打算接的话。报酬咱俩对半分。”

你手执玻璃杯，杯口抵着脸。“说得我好像廉价的婊子一样，你个皮条客。”

他哼了一声：“是啊，可你还真他妈 _喜欢_ 这营生，也是够变态的。”

你大笑，把纸从他手上抽走，上面只写了日期、时间和地点。“头儿是谁？”你随口问道。

他没有立刻回答，你抬起头。又是Glenson式微笑。

“怎么？”

“Sophia Kratides。”他抖包袱似的说出这个名字。

你皱眉。“Kratides？是希腊姓吧？”

“我他妈怎么知道。反正她人还靠得住，晓得这就够了，”他斜眼看你，“所以你给女人干活没问题啰？”

“操，干嘛要有问题？”你微笑着说。

“大多数男的都不会太自在。”

你耸耸肩。“我无所谓，只要她够强。她强吗？”

“那还用说。肯定得强啊，她可是给mori——拿着一大笔钱呢。”

你眨了下眼睛，感觉自己错过了什么。Glenson不是那种说话口吃的类型。“什么？”

“她干的活儿酬劳丰厚，”Glenson清晰地重述一遍，但他显得有些不自在，像是不小心透露了什么，“不过，是啊，她挺强的。也够狠。迷恋打枪牙尖嘴利的大奶子泼妇。”

“听起来是我的菜嘛。”你咧开嘴。

“就你这种货色她能给你把蛋扯下来，Moran。”

“我这种货色？”

他起身。“等我电话。尽量别惹毛太多大人物，好吗？”

“所谓 _尽量别_ 就是明令禁止呗。”

他又在瞪你了。要么他在试图威吓你，要么他不懂 _明令禁止_ 是什么意思。不管是哪种你都懒得理他。

“我真他妈一点儿不明白你是怎么活到现在的，Moran。”他摇头说道。

你咧嘴一笑，双手枕到脑后。“运气，本事，和几箩筐几箩筐的魅力。”

***

Sophia Kratides和Glenson描述的泼妇形象分毫不差。她提前五分钟大步走来，招呼都不打就开始跟边上的三个男人连珠炮一般下令，同时完全忽略掉你的存在。

连她的眼神也是从容的，屠夫般的从容。她健壮、矮小、黑发蓬乱。屁股好看极了。她使唤那几个人的时候你在一旁向她眉目传情，等她把最后一个汉子支走后你礼貌地咳了一下，她飞速转身咆哮：“ _干嘛？_ ”

“有什么需要我效劳的吗？”你体贴而得体地问。

她鄙薄地草草看你一眼。“你是Glenson手下的小伙子，是吗？有脑子的那个？”

“我就不自吹自擂了。”

她打鼻腔里哼了一声，拇指向边上的厢式货车一指。“进里边等着，等其他人弄完再说。”

你微朝她致意——她翻了个白眼——而后钻进车厢。大部分装备已经就绪。所谓 _装备_ ，就是几张面具、几双手套和一卷胶带。今晚的工作看来轻而易举，你十分不解为什么他们要让你来。

又过了几分钟，车门邦一声弹开， Kratides钻了进来。她再一次忽略掉你，背对着你翻检那些包裹。她弯下腰，衬衫下摆上移，露出一片有意思的纹身。你眨眨眼睛，侧头验证自己有没有弄错。没错。老天，这实在是你看到过的最 _文绉绉_ 的街头纹身。

“狮子与人类之间无条约可言。”你转译出来，目光逡巡在那一小块裸露的肌肤上。 _【译注：出自荷马史诗《伊利亚特》，为阿喀琉斯所说。】_

“什么？”她猛地转过身来，声音锋锐。

“纹身。Ouk esti leousi——”

“你会希腊语？”

啊哦。这段时日以来你一直努力不让自己的身世引人注目：富裕优越的少年时光可不是犯罪界人士喜闻乐见的。不过你也真没法责怪他们小小的过激反应。

“老伊顿的玩意儿，”你承认道，“被逼着读了好多荷马。所以我猜狮子说的是你啰？”

她在你对面坐下，下巴支在手上，但笑不语。有趣。Kratides粗糙的北方口音可不像你的牛津腔校友，可除了那儿还有哪个地方能学到他妈的古希腊文？

“这听上去可不太妙呀，”你又作了一次尝试，“你计划背叛我们人类？”

“你在质疑我的权威？”她的笑容逐渐下作，“是因为我是个女的？你的男子气概受伤了还是怎么着？”

“有没有奶子另说，反正我对把事情搞砸的头儿向来不感冒。不过，”你微笑，“那真是对不错的奶——”

“我从不把事情搞砸。”她眯起眼睛。

“这话我听了太多遍，陈词滥调了，亲爱的。”

她一扬头。“你知道我在谁手底下干事吗？”

“不啊，不过你肯定要告诉我。”

“Moriarty。”她洋洋得意地后仰，显然期待你会又敬又怕地瑟瑟发抖。

“啊，好害怕呀。”你面无表情地说。

她皱起眉头。“你知道他是谁吧？”

“不知道，也没听说有谁知道。我倒是对他大概的事迹有所耳闻。”

“大概？你不信？”

你身体前倾。“听着，哪怕他们说的只有一半是真的，他也得是个超人了。所以要么他编故事的本领一流，要么就是其他人想象过度。我怀疑后者。”

“那如果，”她也倾身向前，“如果那些是真的呢？你敢信吗？——这种事儿上我还是谨慎为好。”

她的眼珠暗沉沉的，你们之间的距离近得你能感受到她的体热，闻到她头发的香气——没洒香水。“你很明智。”你靠得更近些，歪了歪头。

“你给我听好了，Moran……”她舔着嘴唇，慢慢说道。

“嗯？”你眼睛似睁非睁。

“就算全世界只剩你一个男人，我也不会跟你这个自高自大精虫上脑的 _白痴_ 上床。”她的手放上你的胸膛，把你推回原位。你任她动作，她的意思已经很明白了，然而你的自尊心还是感到一阵刺痛。

“要我说，”她补上一句，“揍你脸那人真是好样的。”

你差点忘了自己开裂的嘴唇。大前天晚上，另一起小酒馆干架，不是什么大事，只是碰巧挫败感又一次满心翻滚，加上错误的时机和错误的话。

“考虑见见那家伙？”你坏笑着说。她朝你翻个白眼。

车门被打开，其中一条走狗探进头来。“我们完事了。”

Kratides一撑车壁，跳出货车。“是时候证明你的用处了，聪明小子。”

“瞧好吧。”自个儿生闷气没用，毕竟还有活儿在等着。其他男人进了货车，Kratides绕到另一侧爬上驾驶座，剩你一人在那里沉思。

Moriarty。你听过不少流言，当然——谁没听过呢？可你压根不信：一个无孔不入的隐形人，无往不胜，无所不知，无所不能……这就是个清秋大梦，要么是犯罪头子用来恐吓小喽啰的大灰狼式童话。

_要乖哦，孩子，不然_ _Moriarty_ _要找上你啦。_

你微笑起来，最后检查一遍自己的枪。人们怎么就这么容易上当呢，实在令你惊奇。

***

“你说的没错，她就是个泼妇。”电话铃响了两声，Glenson甫一接起你便兴致勃勃地对他说道。此刻你回到了你的小破公寓里，盯着脏污褪色的墙纸，手机牢牢夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。

“Moran，”Glenson不为所动地说，“进展如何？”

“两个蛋还在，如果你是在担心这个，”你几乎能 _听见_ Glenson翻眼球的声音，“进展不错，放心啦。你知不知道她自称在Moriarty手下干活？”

沉默。没有你预料中的哼声，没有挖苦的评论，只是急促地呼一口气，然后动静全无。

“Glenson？怎么——”

“她不是唯一一个。”他不情愿地开口。

“唯一一个什么？”

“唯一一个Moriarty手下的人。”

你把椅子摔到地上。“你是说 _你_ ——”

“你今天晚上得去巴特西。当保镖。” _【译注：_ _Battersea_ _，伦敦的一个区。】_

“这回我又要为谁效劳了？”你挑衅地问，“他妈的 _德古拉_ ？”

“那男的叫Baldwin，”他没理你，“下流胚，不过工作归工作。他们六点整在电站接你。” _【译注：_ _the Power Station_ _，此指巴特西电站。】_

“ _好_ ，”你有点点咬牙切齿，“但那个Mor——”

忙音。

你确确实实认为那个Moriarty是凭空编出来的，然而Glenson，这个你生平仅见的理性到极端的人，声称他是个传奇。也许他也被骗了，这可能性极低——他毕竟不蠢——也许，传言中事实的成分比你想象的要多。

而后一种可能……呵，少说也是令你饶有兴味。

你将手机放回桌上，向浴室走去，一路哼着不成调的小曲儿。

***

“听我说，事情有些不对劲。”

管事的男人——他甚至没自报门户，以为光打个响指就能让你乖乖听令——发出讥笑。“然后你想让我叫停一桩三百万的交易，就为了你的五脏六腑在翻腾？去你妈的，Moran。站一边去，眼神放凶点，你以为叫你来干嘛的。”

你转身怒气冲冲地走开。上帝啊，你恨死蠢人了，从军那会儿你已经服从过太多的白痴，这辈子你都受够了。

上几次出活都与此大同小异。Baldwin的鲁莽轻率葬送了两个手下，本人却不见愧色。后面一位是个种族主义混球，满嘴侮辱差点让他的军火生意告吹，要不是你及时介入用外交手腕摆平——幸好你的阿拉伯语还不失流畅，虽说口音是没法要求了。现在又是这般田地，被当成他妈的看门狗，不把你当回事。

每当这种时候你便会想起Moriarty。每当你一次又一次地被蠢货们挑战极限——他们坐上自己那点小帮派的头号交椅便眼高于顶了——能来一个 _清楚自己在他妈的干什么_ 的人这个念头很快势不可遏。难怪人们编造出那些故事。

说一道万，工作是工作，何况你骨子里是个专业人士。因此你离开你的傻瓜老板和他的两个打手去四下里查探。

这里是伦敦边缘处的一所工厂，在夜里的这个时间点它几乎空无一物，但藏身之地仍可谓无处不在。一座高大的塔状建筑尤其使你不安，安置狙击手的绝佳位置。不过可能性也不是很高，因为据说交涉的另一方差不多跟你老板一样笨。

但你还是 _踏实不下来_ 。你在这片区域里小心巡视，寻找蛛丝马迹来证实你的担忧。毕竟不相信直觉你也活不到今天。

看来你的直觉又中了。你听到脚步声从一幢烂尾楼的转角处传来。事实上，很多人的脚步声。你贴在墙上蹑手蹑脚地挪近了些，潜藏于暗影之中。

“你确定我们来对地方了吗？”你听见有人低声道。

“可不，我这儿拿着详细坐标呢。”

他们越走越近。从声音判断至少六人，只多不少。

“然后那边绝对就是四个人封顶了对吧？”

脚步声停下。“听着，Moriarty这么说的，行了吗？三个，也许四个，统统一无所知。你觉得Moriarty搞错了？”

几秒钟的凝滞。

“嘿，算了吧还是。好了，散开，每边三个。咱们合围他们。”

你小心翼翼地探头看了一眼。

他们一共十二个人。

十二个，全副武装，对你们四个。其中至少有一个还是迟缓肥胖的傻瓜，而你对另两个人同样不抱什么信心。

你可以回去警告他们，找个地方堵这批人一下，或许还有戏，但必定是一场血战。再说了，你也不打算为一个整晚都在烦你的家伙卖命。另外一个选项是悄悄溜开任他们自生自灭。毕竟身为 _专业人士_ ，你自然懂得什么是战略性撤退。这种情形下不会有人笑你的独善其身。

所以让他们见鬼去吧。

你的目光回到高塔上。那儿绝对有动作。有人在观察着。

_Moriarty_ _这么说的_ _……_

Moriarty，那个能看见一切的天才。

远处，双方已然交火。你全力奔跑起来——没必要屏声静气了——纵跃过围篱，踢开高塔的后门，冲上楼梯，一步迈三阶。走运的话他甚至可能都没看见你。

你脑中划过一闪念：绝大多数人都会 _逃离_ ，而不是 _跑向_ 恶名远扬的犯罪天才。而你竟然毫不迟疑，也不知道 _有什么毛病_ 。

你就地滚过走廊，踢开正对底下战场的房门。

晚了。

房间另一边有个火灾逃生通道，门半掩着。他留下了脚印，窗沿上的灰尘尚还纷纷扬扬。你走过去向外望了一眼。视野极佳，将原定会面地尽收眼底。枪声已停，四具身体在砂砾上一动不动地躺着。至少他们还干掉了个敌人。还站着的几个没人往你这边看。

你转身环视房间，试图找到任何一点线索。门边挂了个什么东西，乍看以为是开裂的墙纸，实际上却是张便利贴。“ _眼神不错，亲爱的_ ”，上面圆圆的字体如是写道，签名是两个小写x加一个优美的M。你用拇指蹭过字迹，字母洇开了，墨迹未干。你肯定只和他岔开了不到一分钟。

你再转了个身，再次慢慢扫视整个房间。一点闪光攫住了眼，你趴下来仔细检查地板。一颗小小的、亮晶晶的宝石卡在两块木板中间，下嵌一个小底座。你依稀记得父亲的衣饰柜里有类似的玩意儿。袖扣也就罢了，可得多做作的混蛋才会戴 _钻石_ 袖扣？

你回到窗前。灰扑扑的墙上印着一个清晰的手印。鬼使神差地，你将你的手覆了上去。

***

“Moriarty。”

“不。”

你挑眉。“什么不？”

Glenson从《每日邮报》上方抬头瞪你。“不，我什么都不会跟你说。”

“何必呢？”你倾身向前，胳膊架在膝头，“你听说过他，对吗？认得出他的声音？”

“不。”

“我想他给你打过——”

“我他妈什么都不会告诉你的，Moran。别想了。”

你叹着气将双手交叠于脑后。Glenson翻过一页。

“那他给你打电话的时候，他会——”

Glenson哗啦一声放下报纸，眉头皱得死紧。“我说了 _别想了_ 。你从我这儿什么都打探不出来。”

“但是， _为什么_ ？”

“因为他——”Glenson不说了，一口牙咬得咯咯作响。有意思，他是个好上司的原因之一就是那铜铸铁打般的冷静，你还从没见过他像这样一点就着。

“嗯？”

“因为那男人真他妈的吓人，Moran，这就是为什么。”他抖开报纸，假装看报。

“得了吧，”你笑着说，“他充其量也就是个公关一流的恶棍。别告诉我你真信那些屁话——”

“最后通牒，”Glenson低声咆哮，“住嘴。”

你挫败地把玩起格洛克。Glenson是你唯一认识的和Moriarty有直接联系的人，你一直期望和他当面交谈能引得他吐露更多。可至今为止他已经回来一整个礼拜了，却是 _缄口不言_ 。 _【译注：_ _Glock_ _，格洛克手枪，_ _2013_ _年取代勃朗宁成为英军标准佩枪，虽然按理来说_ _Moran_ _服役时用的该是勃朗宁（花生的枪就是勃朗宁），但该文写于_ _2013_ _年_ _8-11_ _月，也许是作者的小失误，也许_ _Moran_ _是从别的途径搞到的这把枪。】_

关于Moriarty，你唯一知道的就是他手指的长短。

“是不是他把你派去俄罗斯的？”

他扔下报纸。“没错。出去。”听上去像他妈的小学老师。

你眨了下眼。“什么？”

“你他妈就是管不好你的嘴巴，那你就出去。上外头等着。”

你站起来走开，竭尽全力才没跟大发雷霆的毛孩子一样摔门。Glenson从未瞒过你什么，一直对你平等相待，要不然你也不会在这儿耗这么久。

你靠在硬邦邦的砖墙上，手指不自觉地伸进口袋，捏住那枚钻石袖扣，护身符一般。你习惯随身带着它，半是为了安全保管——把任何有价值的物事在公寓里放上一个下午， _准丢_ ——半是为了其它原因。它是……是什么东西的回忆，一个提醒。

你说不清。

但是，尽管你无比 _想_ 相信Moriarty的存在——一手遮天、游戏人间的犯罪奇才——这一切仍然太该死的不切实际。而你从来对别人深信不疑的东西嗤之以鼻。那不可能是真的。

你拿出钻石，凝视着它。

可如果是呢？

***

后来任凭你如何打听Glenson也一言不发。大多数时候他会试图转移话题，或者假装没听见，只有一次他真的发了脾气，朝你大喊大叫，脸涨得通红，青筋暴突。

那之后你不再问了。当然不是因为害怕，只是能让Glenson恐惧成那个操蛋德性的东西他必定是不会谈起的，无论你怎么循循善诱。

尖锐的响声唤回了你的思绪。隔壁的一对又干开了，床垫里的弹簧有节有律地鸣叫，女人叫得像在给硬核色情片试镜一样。你闭眼纵情想象。之前你见过女方，她挺火辣，淡金色的头发，前凸后翘，男友长得亦是不差。不幸的是，他俩不是那种会邀请第三方加入的类型。

你可以出门去，找个前战友给你吸出来，又或找个眼神锐利的女人操，但光想想就麻烦得不得了，勾引过程冗长而乏味，包括若干意味深长的眼神和挑逗的情话。自然，你可以选择找个公厕捡肥皂，那儿不需要小心体贴，但是出于某种原因这条路子一直不对你的胃口。

手机铃声几乎淹没在隔壁的翻云覆雨里。你把指间转个不停的钻石放到床头柜上，接通电话。“喂？”

“Moran？”

“Glenson？”平日里他的声音辨识度不低，现在却活像个惊慌失措的十二岁孩子。

“听着，我……我想你帮个忙。我需要一个——一个可靠的人，一个…… _老天_ 。”

见他鬼的十二岁，他就像还有五分钟上刑场的死刑犯。“需要我干什么呢？”你模仿着自己刚升中士那会儿的菜鸟讲话。其实你并不擅长这个：你可以换很多种形象，但 _父辈的安抚姿态_ 你是扮不来的。

你听到他颤抖的呼吸声，一次，两次。然后他说：“我要和Moriarty碰头。当面的。”

你瞥了眼袖扣。“什么，现在吗？”

“还有几个钟头。听着，他说我可以再带一个，我也需要临危不乱、头脑清醒的帮手，”他断续笑了几声，“你是我见过最冷感的王八蛋，也是准头最好的，顺理成章嘛。”

“你想让我去给你托个底？”

“是啊，差不多这意思，”他顿了几秒后回答，“听着，Moran，你不——你不知道他的能耐。”

“还不是因为你死活不告诉我，”你赶在他抗议之前加了一句，“没事的啦，冷静，我会去的。时间地点？”

你划拉下地址，给他鼓了鼓气，然后挂断，穿上你自认的工作服——廉价黑西装，尺码稍大以让你能够自如活动——戴好装备。格洛克装在肩部枪套，刀子捆在脚踝。

_你不知道他的能耐。_

_很长_ 一段时间以来，你第一次感到紧张。

***

选定的地点在一条铁路侧轨边，足够荒僻——为了避免牵扯进看热闹的路人——也够阴森。旁边七零八落地散着几个废弃的车厢，一流掩体。当然运气好的话不会走到那一步，根据Glenson的说法，尚无理由怀疑Moriarty被惹毛到要对他下手。

话说回来，光凭Moriarty大概极为罕见的亲自现身就够别人手足无措的了。

一路上Glenson都保持沉默，你一开始深挖细节他就厉声要求你会面全程装聋作哑。一个字甭说，冒进的事甭做，就连直视他的眼睛也不准。基督在上，简直弄得跟要去觐见女王似的。

不过反正，你也去过，见过，还被授了那块操蛋勋章。

勘察完现场后你回到原地，倚上一个车厢，看Glenson踱步。来来回回，来来回回，嘴角痉挛，双手绞在一起。

你猛地拍下厢体，Glenson跳了起来。“算我他妈求你，”你不耐烦地说，“要是他想你死你早死了，冷静点。”

他紧张地笑笑。“是啊，你没见过他本人，对吗？”他深呼吸，抹了把脸，“我倒更愿意他直接开枪干掉我了事。”

你向Glenson凑近些，发现他大汗淋漓，面色苍白，仿佛大病一场。Glenson，这个曾经耍过山口组、智胜摩萨德的人，这个光凭眼神就吓退过无数枪管的人（那个数字甚至胜你几筹），吓得屎都快出来了。真他娘要命。

轮胎摩擦柏油路面的声音令他一跃而起。他摆好位置，你站在他身侧，双臂松弛下垂，同时紧贴武器，像全世界的保镖一样眼神凶狠。

Moriarty。终于。你的心跳得疯狂。

黑色宝马停下，一个家伙走下车，结实的大块头，不合身的西装，一望而知是个保镖。这类人的遴选标准往往是具有威吓力的外表而非智力。令人失望。

手下拉开后车门，Moriarty出现。

他五十出头，高大，瘦削，脸庞消瘦，古井无波。他的目光拂过你停留在Glenson身上，完全将你撂在一旁。当然会是这样，你不过区区一个保镖，还有什么可奢望的？轻快地一挥手？还是他妈的朝你 _眨眼_ ？

_可之前他有注意到你。_ 脑海深处，一个声音悄悄说道。你无视掉它。

又一个保镖钻出驾驶座，站在Moriarty的另一侧。理论上讲你们的人数不占优，两个打手倒是无足为虑，只是Moriarty是个大大的问号。他不像是会带枪的样子，但人不可貌相。

你不是不诧异的。Moriarty，他看上去太过……平常。当然你没想象过他头上长角或者舌头分叉什么的，但是……你就是不 _觉得_ 他是Moriarty。这种感觉毫无理性可言，不过见鬼去吧，又不是理性让你平平安安活到今天。直觉告诉你此人不过色厉内荏而已。

出来了第四个，你骤然僵直了身子，全神戒备，他下来的时候脚却挂在了后座上，差点摔个嘴啃泥，你又放松下来。能自己绊倒自己的人大多不成其为威胁，至少不会是蓄谋的、有意的威胁——如果一个笨手笨脚的家伙手里拿了一把枪，后果还是很严重的。

新来的打量了一下眼前的形势，肉眼可见地打了个寒颤，浑身抖得比Glenson还厉害。他挨着车站，努力不与任何人目光相接，显然希望自己能消失到异次元去。大概是个秘书什么的，管理文件的书记员，成天坐办公室。其他三个人对他视若无睹。

与此同时，Glenson颇有男子汉气概地打起精神，几乎是冷静地唤道：“Moriarty先生。”

你走神了，像被指示的那样屏蔽掉整个对话，注意力集中在几个人的肢体语言上，时刻探测着他们哪怕最微不可查的动作，看他们是否要掏枪。这给了你自由思考的空间。

你本以为能感觉到什么，危险也好，赞叹也好——毕竟，那男人可是他妈的传奇——但什么都没有。也许传言真的言过其实了。或者你的求生本能碎成了渣渣，危险摆在面前都认不出来。

Moriarty向小职员做个手势，后者一直奋力让自己变成隐形人，他蓦地一震，几乎弄掉自己的公文包。Moriarty依然面无表情，不见任何本应出现的恼怒。你的视线落到他的袖子上。纽扣，而不是袖扣。

难以想象这种人竟会管别人叫 _亲爱的_ 。

小职员急匆匆赶上前，将一份文件递给Moriarty，也因此显眼了些。你不由自主地上上下下看了他一番。黑头发，皮肤苍白，眼眶下有黑眼圈，双手抖抖索索。他向Glenson看去，又很快撤回目光，眼睛睁得大大的，像某种啮齿动物。就那么一秒钟，他的眼神对上了你的。

你眨了下眼，大吃一惊，不敢置信地直愣愣瞪着他。

_人不可貌相。_

哦，但这真是 _妙不可言_ ，胆大包天，简直是致所有自以为能摸清James Moriarty的罪犯的一声响亮的“ _fuck you_ ”。他当然不会轻轻易易地现出真身，掌控一切的犯罪帝王将自己包装在平凡的外表之下。太完美了，你几乎要纵声大笑。

“很荣幸与您往来。”你听见有人说道，标志着会面的结束。Glenson转身要走，但你才不会放任机会白白溜掉， _门儿都没有_ 。

“我先留下，等您到了安全距离之外再动身，先生。”你意有所指地说。对方几人纷纷扬起眉毛，一阵骚动。

“你不信任我么，Glenson？”那种 _不对劲_ 的感觉再次向你袭来，但这次你知道原因。你掩饰住微笑。

“有备无患罢了。”你和气地说。Glenson最后向你投来一个紧张的眼神，走了。你静静地等了几分钟，他们一直没怎么管你。在他们看来你不是游戏的参与者，只是一件武器。他们越这么认为，你占的好处就越大。

那位 _小职员_ 从保镖的背后好奇地偷偷看你。

汽车发动机的声音一消失，他们便转身走向自己的车，还是对你不加理会。这个时候你本该如他们所愿，像条好狗一样悄没声地隐去，可是嘿，你习惯于颠覆别人的期望不是么。

“Moriarty先生。”你唤道。

保镖的手离武器毫厘之差，男人转身平视你，你朝他龇牙。“不，我说真的那个。”你说。每个人仿佛几乎被冻结在原地，像以前你的士兵发现一颗炸弹后等待爆炸一般。

你望向他身边的小个子职员，后者缓缓转过身来。他看起来一点儿也不毕恭毕敬了。现在，他咧嘴笑着，露出一口尖利的白牙，是捕食者的笑。搞定。

假冒伪劣产品没意识到自己已经玩儿完了，还试图遮掩。“听着，”他说，“你算老几——”但你的注意力全不在他身上，真正的头儿恼火地翻了个白眼，粗鲁地把假冒者推到一边。

以前也有过这种情况吗，某个人看破他的小伪装？还是你是头一个发现那些蛛丝马迹的人？

“怎么？”Moriarty _本尊_ 不耐烦地说。

“你有东西在我这儿。”你把手探进口袋，两个保镖浑身绷得紧紧的。你朝他们瞥了一眼。他们可谓丈二和尚摸不着头脑。可怜的俩蠢蛋活不过一个礼拜了，毫无疑问的。Moriarty摇头，举起手止住他们。貌似他相信你不会拔枪，有趣。

你摸出钻石袖扣，优雅地执起它。他伸出手，手心朝上，打了个响指。你抛出那枚小钻石，它划过一个高高的弧度，稳稳落在手掌中央。毕竟你可是狙击手，对怎么 _瞄准目标_ 他妈的一清二楚。

Moriarty拿起钻石，带笑地看着它。“还以为丢了呢。”他看向你，说道。那个微笑……

“杀了他。”他说。

你扑到一节空车厢后面，但晚了一刹那，有人打中了你的腿。你一刻不停地翻滚出主火力线，仓促地检视下伤口。有流血，但不太严重，而且你觉得没打到骨头。目前能感觉到的只有一片麻木，但以往大大小小的交战告诉你肾上腺素的功效也就到此为止了。

你屏气凝神，静静等待。几分钟后你听见那个假货下令其中一个保镖去检查一下。

碎石上他的脚步声清晰可闻。有人吹着口哨，声音遥远，不可能来自保镖。你闭眼，呼吸。就看时机的把握了——其实甚至连那都靠不上，孤注一掷之时，一切但凭 _运气_ 。

脚步声迟疑片刻，你抓住机会，探出拐角，在他甚至还没完全注意到你时就开了枪。他大叫一声倒下，趁对方片刻的困惑你放倒了另一个保镖，胸口开花，干净利落。

你重新回到藏身之处。死了两个，还剩假Moriarty。事实证明他还 _真的_ 带了枪，而且人也够聪明，隐蔽工作做得不错，在车厢另一边移动，想打你一个措手不及。你的伤腿渐渐虚弱起来。

“这太刺激了不是吗！”遥遥传来Moriarty的欢呼。

闻言脚步声顿了一下，你主动出击，用好腿狠命踢了一脚锈迹斑斑的车厢，金属的响声在其它车厢间来回交织反射，声音大得足让人晕头转向。

每到这种时候，时间的流逝似乎都变慢了。一切以慢动作呈现：你探身出去，举枪瞄准好像花了几个小时那么久。但实际上你的动作迅捷无伦，而他仍处在眩晕当中。你扣下扳机，正中眉心。一击致命。

腿再也支撑不住，你倒在石砾上，粗重地喘息着。刚才确实凶险，但你也不是没经历过，阿富汗，波斯尼亚，北爱尔兰……几乎司空见惯。要你说，最凶险的部分还在后头。 _【译注：_ _Bosnia_ _，南斯拉夫中西部一地区。】_

不慌不忙的鼓掌声标示着Moriarty的位置，仅仅几码开外。你的子弹尚有富余，但精力已经衰减，腿部的疼痛从肾上腺素中突围，视野边缘变得模糊。这状态对付谁都不够看，何况一个所谓的犯罪天才。 _【译注：一码约等于_ _0.9144_ _米。】_

Moriarty转过拐角，掌声不停，全没把刚才的事放在心上。“真好玩儿。”他说道，笑得像个刚坐完一趟过山车的孩子。

你举起枪，胳膊颤抖。就算你现在浑身无力，要干掉他也只不过动动指头的功夫。老天啊，他手无寸铁，就站在一码之外。你不可能打偏。

他双手插回口袋，低头看着枪管。笑容仍挂在脸上。

你放下胳膊，将枪装回肩部枪套。他盯着枪直到它从视线中消失不见，然后他看回你。

“你杀了我的司机。”他说，声调奇异地偏高。听起来他并不怎么在意。

“公平点儿，是你先叫他杀我的好吗。标准的正当防卫。”你摸了一把腿，手指湿了。你卷起裤腿，试探性地轻戳伤口，疼是必然的，但就你来看伤势不重。

当你抬头看时，他正凝望着你指上的血迹。

“所以你还等什么呢？”你问。

“嗯？”他的视线从你的手挪到脸，“噢，我可没有多想让你死。”他扯松领结。

“说得我都快信了。”

他取下领带，从口袋里掏出一块手绢，把两样东西一齐扔给你。这可远非理想的包扎材料，比军队里你被训练使用的紧急绷带差远了，不过凑合能用。你将手绢——干净清爽，洗衣粉的味道尚未散净——按到伤口上，用领带固定好它，结打在膝盖下方。你感觉得到他的注目。

“那么，为什么？”大功告成后你说。

“如果连那三个人都放不倒，你还有什么用处可言？”

他走近一步，正正好好站在你两腿中间，歪头，眯眼。你仰头跟他对视得脖子都酸了，硬是不肯转开眼睛。

“起来。”他轻柔地说。他的口音有些奇怪，第一次听见他开口的时候你可以信誓旦旦地说他是美国人，现在却又隐约有点爱尔兰味道。

你看一眼自己的腿，又看向他。他抬起眉毛，等待着。奇怪，若是换了其他任何什么人，你一句滚他妈的蛋早甩过去了，然而……

你死死抓住车厢壁，挣扎着站直。

“你不像其他人那么傻，对吗，Moran？”他俯身说道，活像个循循善诱的学校老师，这种姿态放在这儿真他妈 _诡异_ 得令你着迷。

“不错，”你平稳地说，尽管你腿部的疼痛已经叫嚣着争夺你的注意，“我不是。”

“既如此，我亲爱的（my dear），我们彼此可算一路人。”他直回上身。

“完美的合作伙伴咯。”什么东西驱使着你说。同样的感觉也曾驱使你跑上塔楼截他，驱使你随身带着他的钻石。

“合作伙伴？”他重复道，这回他听上去确实足够危险。

“不然你干嘛留我一条命？”

“开始讨价还价要工作了，是吧？”

“你招人吗？”

他略略笑了一下，扬头考虑着。他几乎比你矮上一个头。呵，感觉上可一点儿也不像。 _【译注：_ _Moriarty_ _的演员_ _Andrew_ _身高_ _173_ _，根据作者在汤不热上对她文中_ _Moran_ _形象的描述，_ _Moran_ _的身高大致在_ _185_ _左右。】_

“怎么说呢，我想 _大概_ ，”他拖长声音，“我还有一两个空缺。如果你这么急切的话。”

“急不可耐。”

他的目光落回你身上。有那么一瞬间他的眼神变得锐利，似乎直到现在他才把全数心思放到你这儿。你毫不退缩，大大方方地让他看个够。

“唔，这么说来，”他声音温和地说。你张口欲言，却不知说什么好。远远传来了警笛声，你们同时转头。

“啊哦，有人叫了警察，”他说，“这就没办法了，我想。至少你的腿还能给照料一下。”

“是啊，在号子里面照料吧。”你的膝盖抖了一抖，几乎又要滑倒在地。

“哦，这一摊事你不用担心，”他快活地说，朝三具尸体一摆手，“我会处理的。”

“你够好心的。”

“好心，”他哼了一声，“这话我可不常听。”

“是吗？”你咧嘴笑了，看看柏油路面上的尸体，再看看他和蔼可亲的微笑，“真是匪夷所思啊。”

他冲你眨眨眼睛，转身走向他的车。“我会再联系的，Sebastian Moran。”

“不把你的电话号码给我吗？”你疯子似地傻笑。

“别逼太紧哟。”他唱歌似地说。

“很期待在你手下工作！”你在他身后喊道。他头也不回，懒洋洋地举起一只手，权当告别。

救护车抵达时你还在笑着。救护人员将其归结为受惊后遗症，你没花心思纠正他们。


	2. 咨询罪犯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其间，Seb的新上司是个外表千变万化的跟踪狂，还拥有诡异的幽默感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：涉及性别歧视、阶级歧视及种族歧视的言论；涉及恐怖主义的言论（提及7.7伦敦地铁爆炸案）；拷打暗示；次要角色死亡；施虐倾向

**二、咨询罪犯**

_恭喜找到我的地下王国_

_务请自取弹药与枪_

_这里尽是不见天日的勾当_

_我对它们了如指掌_

_（_ _Timo Maas feat. Brian Molko——_ _《_ _First Day_ _》_ ）

又一条传言被证实：Moriarty确实是个讲信用的人。你躺医院的时候没有任何警方来访，尽管他们看到了那些尸体，甚至找到了你的 _枪_ ，但他们只是将它和你的衣物鞋子一起放到一个包里，在你出院后物归原主，就好像那玩意儿不比打火机更有杀伤力一样。没有关于枪击的新闻，没有审查，什么都没有。要不是腿伤还在，你都要以为这一切不过是你的幻想了。

到家后，你发现门边的地板上躺着一个厚厚的棕色信封。看来工作云云终究不是你想入非非的白日梦。

你把信封放到桌上，拿起手机。住院的时候手机的电已经耗尽，你充电开机，发现有五个Glenson的未接来电。他不是那种动辄担心的人，不过这次确乎事出有因。

你回拨过去，那边几乎立刻就接通了，声音中的勃然怒火令你感到陌生。

“到底。 _他妈的。_ 发生了什么？”

“我有新工作了，”你轻快地说，“介意我辞职吗？”

“什么工作，你 _他妈的_ 在说什么？”

“那天你走之后，我跟你的老板谈了谈。结果呢，他正好有个职位空缺。”

“Moriarty？ _Moriarty_ 给了你工作？”

“费了不少口舌倒是真的，不过没错。”

听筒里传来他的呼吸声。“所以现在你相信那些传言了？”他有点无力地问道。

你张嘴就想反驳，然后停下，想起他愉悦的微笑，想起他边看你们对打边快乐地吹口哨的样子。“是啊，差不多吧。”

“好吧。你——妈的。 _操。_ 你给Moriarty干活了。”

你咧嘴笑了。“不错，就是这个意思。我倒是想跟你多说点，只是那么做的话我估计会被肢解抛尸在泰晤士河吧。”

“能不能不要听上去他妈的那么 _高兴_ 。耶稣基督在上，Moran，你是不是疯了？”

而问题就出在这儿吧？本没有任何理由为此高兴，可你偏偏如此。

“你瞧，”你耐心地说，“我是大男孩了，我清楚自己在干嘛。”

“你知不知道他是个疯子？而且超级危险？而且就算守口如瓶，你的尸体也多半会在一周后漂在那条该死的河里？”

你嗯了一声以表同意。他说的对极了，但你感受不到一丁点恐惧。反正死亡也从来吓不倒你。

“一个月前你还在努力说服我，说他只是个喜欢编故事的普通毛贼。”

“是啊，好吧，我错了还不行吗？”你捋了捋头发。毕竟Moriarty不光是超出预期，而是完全 _抹消_ 了你的既成印象。他全身上下是彻彻底底一点儿普通的东西都找不出来。

他叹了口气。“你知道吗？我会想你的，欠揍的聪明鬼。厉害的家伙我见识过不少，可你是最棒的之一。”

“真感人。”你干巴巴地说。

他哼了一声。“你个混蛋。不管怎么说，祝好运。你会需要它的。”

“感谢阁下的信任票。”

他大笑。“不不，相信我，孩子。我说的是真的。虽说……”他的声音渐渐小下去，像在思考，“九死一生，但是……”

“什么？”

“如果非说有人能办到，那只有你。”说也奇怪，他听起来竟是真诚的。

“谢了。”你挂断电话。

你从来没指望过老混蛋变得这么黏黏糊糊。不过实话实说，你也会想他的。你的许许多多的头儿里，他是第一个会真正 _倾听_ 你的人。然而他还是从未理解你，为什么你在做这些，为什么你不和家人在一起，干着轻松的工作、住着高档公寓。

而当你想起Moriarty带着笑意的闪烁的眼眸，你觉得也许竟是他。他是能理解你的那个人。

或者没准不是。基督啊，居然你也有多愁善感起来的一天。你撕开信封，里面有一幅草草画就的地图，几页像是法律文件的纸，以及一个漂亮的雕花打火机。其中一页纸上手写着一连串的指示，上面粘了一张艳粉色的便利贴—— _应付得来吗，亲爱的？_

想找到答案，别无他途。

***

不管你怎么指摘伦敦这个城市，它的公园可是该死的美极了。鸟语花香，俨然一幅栩栩如生的莫奈杰作。

一只鸽子跳过来，轻啄你的鞋，发现高级意大利皮革并不可口后又跳开。对面长椅上的年轻男人开始扔面包屑。你舒展四肢，大大咧咧靠在椅背上，向他坏笑，男人很快低头看鸟儿们，脸一直红到耳根。真可爱。

有个拿着报纸的人在你身边坐下。这实在跟间谍电影的经典桥段如出一辙，你快绷不住脸上的表情了。男人——四十多岁，一张毫不起眼的面容——把一根烟放到唇边叼住，拍拍口袋，“打扰了，能借个火吗？”他礼貌地问道。口音难以分辨，也许是东欧那边。

你用信封里的那个打火机为他点火，确保他能看见上面的雕花。至少用不着对暗号什么的。

_雄鹰落地。鸱鸮哀鸣。_ 老天，你可受不了那一套。 _【译注：此处暗号原文为“_ _The eagle has landed. The significant owl hoots in the night._ _”两句都能查到出处，但似乎没有直接关联，也许是西方常见的暗号。本来想意译成“天王盖地虎，宝塔镇河妖”，但看着实在太奇怪，就胡乱翻译了。】_

他点点头表示感谢，抽了几口后起身离开，把文件留在原地。你若无其事地看看四周。对面的男孩已经走了，没别人注意这边的事。你拿起文件，里面夹着另一个深棕色的信封。

里面的内容其实诱惑力挺大的，但你还没胆大包天到 _那份儿上_ 。你把文件和信封一起夹在腋下，吹着口哨走向银行，等走到的时候你已经开始一瘸一拐。算你运气，枪子儿没打中骨头，只是一道深深的擦伤。但那毕竟是颗 _子弹_ ，一英寸长、结结实实的金属死神， _不疼_ 才他妈有鬼。

这家银行规模宏大，大理石装饰，地板一尘不染，往来的人们衣冠楚楚。幸好那份指示里提到了着装要求（穿正装， _不要牛仔裤_ ，后面半句底下加了三道下划线）。你走向其中一个柜台，如释重负地靠向闪闪发光的台面。业务员向你报以职业化的微笑。她挺漂亮，是南亚人，黑发在脑后束得紧紧的，还具有你在女性身上尤其欣赏的那种刀子般锐利的职业范儿。

“早上好，”你看了眼她的名牌，好增加对方的好感度，“Priyamveda。”

她的笑容真诚了些。这不奇怪，来这儿的人总是只把她当摆设。

“早上好，先生。有什么可以帮到您吗？”

“我要开一个保险箱。”你说。

“好的，我来给您办理这项业务。”她眼睛一亮。

你笑了，将文件滑过柜台推向她。她打开文件，一根保养得宜的手指抚过首页的文字，转身对着电脑屏幕开始操作。

“你知不知道你是这儿极少数能说对我名字的客户之一？”她说，“他们大多只叫我Priya，当然更多的时候连叫都懒得叫。”

“我是在马德拉斯出生的。”你说。

她饶有兴趣地抬起头。“你是说金奈吧。”

“我生下来那会儿它还叫马德拉斯呢。” _【译注：金奈是位于印度东南部的一座沿海城市，也是印度第四大城市，旧称马德拉斯，_ _1996_ _年改名金奈。】_

她翻翻眼睛，却仍笑着，双颊凹下两个酒窝。“无论怎么着你都有说头，是不是？”

“这是形容我自作聪明的委婉说法么？”

没有回答。她脸上的笑容忽然褪去，瞪大眼睛震惊地盯着屏幕。她看看文件，又看看电脑，然后畏惧地瞥了你一眼。

有意思。你反复翻了几遍那些纸张，还是觉得上面都是鸟语——你对法律术语一窍不通。

“好了，”她回到千篇一律的职业性语气，“保险箱这边走，请跟我来，先生。”她从柜台后走出来，你拖着腿脚跟上她。

“很枯燥吧，一整天光干这些。”你没话找话地说。

你只得到一句“我无所谓，先生”作为回答。不管看见的是什么，她已经怕得不敢再跟你说话。你环顾四周。周围的几个人都礼貌地不向你施以注目。事实上真正对着你的只有一个监控摄像头，你走到哪儿它就转向哪儿。

那姑娘将你带至一个满是保险柜的大房间。“照规定我得把您反锁在里面，先生，”她盯着你的右耳说，“您好了之后按铃就可以了。”

你点点头，她转身离开，自始至终没有跟你对视。

开工。你找到保险箱，输入密码，它扑地一声打开，吐出一小股被压缩的空气。

一切过于简单了。没有从盆栽后面跳出来的武装人员，没有银行经理趁你转身时突然戳你一刀，甚至公园里遇到的那个男人都平平无奇。

你回头看向那个小保险箱。保守起见，你往左跨了一大步，避免正对着它，然后拉开箱门。

什么都没有。你往里扫了一眼。箱子是空的，没有毒蛇，没有机关。简直令人失望。你把文件夹放进去，重新关上保险箱。

如此简单。

你摇摇头，摁响电铃。那姑娘开了门，双手交叠，耐心地候在门外。“有什么问题吗，先生？”她注意到你皱着眉头。

“没事，”你看向她，她颤栗了一下，幅度很小，却仍能觉察，“你是不是不会告诉我，我给你的那些文件上都写了什么？”你小心地措词。

她变得面无表情。“恐怕我没那个权力，先生。”

“好吧，我早该知道。不管怎样谢谢了。”

她将你领至出口，你敢肯定自己走出去的那一刹那她大大松了口气。光凭电脑上看来的一点儿东西就怕上你。是因为Moriarty？他在白道上也名声在外么？不过当然，在顶层银行业里，黑白道间那条名为法律的界线着实模糊。

你的手机响了一声，打断你的思绪。那是一条你的银行账户自动发送的通知，你漫不经心地点开，不过是条随机发送的行政通——

你猛地停下脚步，身后的人邦一声撞到你身上。你来回地数那个数字，确保你没有把小数点看成逗号什么的。

你不穷，没错，但这也……这也太多钱了。尤其还是为了这么简单的一桩活。

手机又响了，这回是一条真正的短信，匿名的。

准备好下一次了没？;)

你哼笑一声，旁边经过的几个人古怪地看着你。你回复 _是的_ ——呵，你怎么会对他说不呢。

***

好在不是所有任务都跟第一次一样无聊。有些任务和你之前干的也差不了多少，比如入室抢劫之类，只不过组织策划要严密得多。其它的可就完全闻所未闻。你经常被派去谈判，和不少有头有脸的人物洽谈酬劳或报价。于此道上你得心应手：他们总想把你吓倒，可你几乎半辈子都在和这类自命不凡的混球打交道，对他们那套把戏完全免疫。

那些任务的内容千差万别，却严格遵循同一套流程。任务前一周你会在信箱里发现一个装着所有必要信息的空白信封，任务结束后你把得来的东西——无论是偷得、取得还是买卖所得——统统放进银行的保险箱里。一家银行他从不用第二次。

而每当你完成交付，报酬几乎立刻出现在你的账户里。你仍然没习惯他付你的那个数字。

有时候你独自工作，有时候和一两个人一起，还有一次你带了差不多一打手下。

你再也没见到Moriarty。

***

“这不是那个聪明小子嘛！”

Sophia靠着路灯杆，头发略长长了些，脸上高傲的微笑一如既往。

你诧异地眨眨眼。“你竟然还记得，我受宠若惊啊，Kratides小姐。”

“我的记忆力跟捕兽夹似的，看到了就忘不掉。别摆出那副傻样，”她又说，“他没跟你说我要来吗？”

“没。我只知道会有 _另外的人_ 。他没细说。反正我也不在乎。”你向她抛个媚眼。

她翻翻白眼。“一点儿没变啊你，是吧？可是你肯定也变了。怎么，现在不怀疑啦？”

“我信得死心塌地。”你郑重地宣称。其实也不全是，你还是不相信他的眼睛能发射闪电、他靠喝血长生不老，或者其它更加天方夜谭的胡话。不过，嗯。他实在是 _厉害_ ，那个Moriarty。尤其是在策划罪案上，他妈的简直完美。

“我早说什么来着，”她很得意，“话说回来，你还说不说我们为什么来这儿？”

“他没告诉你？”你惊讶地问。显然他喜欢把信息分着说。也有道理，某种程度上讲。

她耸肩。“ _漂亮小子让你干啥你就干啥_ ，他就这么跟我说的，”她懒懒地翘起嘴角，“我觉得他说的是你。”

“你不满意？”

“你指 _漂亮小子_ 那部分还是 _让我干啥我就干啥_ 那部分？”

“都有。”

她短促粗野地放声大笑。“Moriarty自己清楚自己在干什么，如果他让我听你的，那就是说你也清楚自己在干什么。所以呢？我们到底为什么来这？”她抬头望向那座宏伟庄园的背面，那是今晚的目标。

“取文件。别问我内容是什么，我不知道——”

“本来也没要问。”

“——问题是它一式两份，分别放在庄园两翼的保险箱里。从我发出信号那刻算起的二十分钟内监控会失效。你负责东翼，进去相对容易，保险箱不好开。”

“小菜一碟。”

你的目光从那份手写指示上移开。“多 _自信_ 啊，是不？”

她咧嘴笑了，一口白牙在夜色中清晰可见。

“反正这是房子的平面图，”你递给她图纸，“但愿你的记忆有你说的那么好，你根本没时间浪费在迷路上。”

“你呢？”她边问边浏览平面图。

“北翼。保险箱更简单，路上全是障碍。”

“希望你动作还没走样。”

你斜睨她一眼。“我 _没有_ ，谢谢关心。你准备好了没？”

她最后看了一眼图纸，点点头。你编辑好短讯，戴上那对和指示一起送来的、连着iPod的耳机。Sophia扬起眉毛。

“别问。三，二，一……”

你按下发送。两秒后监控摄像头的小光点熄灭了，凯莉·米洛的歌声响起。 _【译注：_ _Kylie Minogue_ _，澳大利亚女歌手。】_

***

在完成这种复杂行动时用音乐来配合动作，这主意乍听荒谬可笑，习惯之后却不失为一个绝妙的点子。众多的摄像头和警报器都有各自的时长，一直在心里默数计时很快就会让人疲倦。相比之下，记住凯莉飙High C的时候就开始跑反倒容易得多。

此刻你正抓着一根绳子在房子外面来回晃荡，碟中谍的主题曲震耳欲聋。关于Moriarty你至少能肯定一件事：他绝对不乏幽默感。

你数出四拍，然后纵身跃过大开的窗户进入屋内。现在你只需要成功破解保险箱。应该没什么难度，毕竟信封里附了一整套开锁工具和一个练习锁——Moriarty总是要确保万无一失。意料之中，试到第二次保险箱就开了。你把文件塞进套头毛衣，切到下一首歌，开始往外走。

Sophia已经在围墙边等待。你轻巧地落在她身旁，取下耳机。歌曲的音量大了点，在寂静的夜中还能清楚地听见歌词。

_-_ _我就是那拜金女郎啊_ _-_ _ 【译注：歌词原文“ _ _ and I am a material girl _ _ ”，是麦当娜于 _ _ 1985 _ _ 年首发的一支冠军单曲。】 _

你把歌停掉，做了个鬼脸。再抬头时Sophia正看着你，一边扬着眉毛使劲憋笑。

“咱们老板的音乐品味怪得很。”你这么说道，算作解释。

“Moriarty让你在入室抢劫的时候听麦当娜？他可真是个混蛋。”

“可不是吗。你到手没？”

她拉起毛衣——丰满的腹部和臀部惊鸿一瞥——得意地取出一沓文件甩了甩。“其实挺简单的。”

你拿过文件放进包里。“干得不错嘛，我说。你要回家了？”

“一起喝一杯如何？”她不停地踮起脚尖，“我现在正精力过剩呢。”

你把包甩到肩上，看了她一眼。“我以为你不喜欢我。”

“不晓得怎么，你和上次比没那么讨人厌了，”她坏笑道，“再说了，Moriarty说的 _漂亮小子_ 那话可不假。”

“我怎么感觉我被物化了。”你干巴巴地说。她拍了下你的屁股，走开了。监控摄像分秒不差地重新开始工作。

树林里传来的窸窣声吸引了你的注意力。就在你转身的同时，一个难以辨认的模糊形状隐去了。也许只是动物，但不走运的话也可能是警卫。

“你不来吗？”Sophia轻声问道。树林一片寂静。

“好的，抱歉。”你边说边小跑着追上她。那种被人窥视的感觉直到你上了主路才终于消失。

***

你艰难地在酒吧的人山人海中跋涉至Sophia坐的位置，把她的杯子咚地放下来。

“女士，您要的健力士。这个选择莫非别有用意？” _【译注：健力士黑啤，英文名_ _Guinness_ _，又译吉尼斯黑啤，是原产爱尔兰的世界十大顶级啤酒之首，味道浓郁。】_

她又给了你那个她极其擅长的“省省吧老娘不感冒”眼神。“怎么着，我是个女的，所以就只能喝白葡萄酒、只跟世界主义者上床？”

“我只是说我又不会因为你喝个轻点的就看扁你。”

“我 _喜欢_ 健力士。”

你耸肩，喝下一大口啤酒，放下杯子时Sophia正眯起眼睛看着你。“怎么？”你警觉地说。

“你以为我一直以来都在干这个？假装自己是个爷们？”

“你没有吗？”

她嗤笑。“我也没指望你懂。”

“因为我也是爷们之一？”

“显然，”她看到你半信半疑的表情后又补了一句，“啊，你是说 _你_ 也是被排斥的那个？”

你耸肩。“我的出身是问题。哦，他们会跟我往来，因为我枪法不错，格斗也强，但他们不 _喜欢_ 我。我是个局外人。”

“那么，敬局外人。”她举杯祝酒。

你咧嘴一笑，将杯子与她的相碰。她豪饮一口，你为了跟上她差点没呛着。

“瞧，我就是弄不明白这个，”你还在咳嗽的时候她说道，她变得更放松了，没那么易怒，依然迷人，“你为什么要来干这行。你肯定有钱着呢，嗯？”

又来了。听到这个问题的次数数不胜数，你早已厌烦透顶。“我没有，”你简短地说，“我的家族有，但我不可能去找 _他们_ 。”

“不喜欢你家？”

“不止，整个都不喜欢。我是说整个上流社会。”她疑惑地抬了下眉毛，你补充道。

“遗憾地告诉你这个噩耗，亲爱的，可你也是他们的一员啊。”

“我又没得选，不是吗？”

她带着笑意哼了一声。“你还 _真_ 敢这么说？”

“是啊，我也没法抱怨，他妈的就是这么回事嘛，”你尽力摆脱心头的烦厌，向她微笑，“不说了，你呢？”

“我什么？”她懒洋洋地说。

“你从哪来？”

“北方，”她又笑了，“算是整个北方吧。我在利兹出生的，但我们老是搬家。我爸是希腊人——如果你要论种族主义那套的话。”

你摇头。“我关心那个干嘛，亲爱的。不过……是你爸教会你希腊语的还是？我倒是好奇你背上那个荷马纹身。”

“也是，我说着那样的口音，却会希腊语，这在你的世界里说不通，是不是？”她半嘲弄地说。

“早跟你说了，那已经不是 _我的世界_ 。”

她翻了个白眼。“是是是，好好好。不过没错，是我爸教的。对于所谓先祖的灿烂文化他懂得还挺多的。”

“而你并不？”

她耸肩。“我对 _现在_ 发生的事情更感兴趣，不是三千年前一个家伙对另一个家伙说了什么。”

“我觉得跟是谁说的也有点关系吧。”

她冲你眯起双眼，身体微微后倾。一时间，身周的声音只剩下其他顾客的笑声和交谈、碰杯声，还有音乐。你无所事事地扫视着整间酒吧，给Sophia机会好好审视你的同时又避免了两人大眼瞪小眼。

“我真搞不懂你，你明白吗，”她最终说，“第一次看到你的时候，我以为你也是那种故作姿态、搞性别歧视的混球，一心想着怎么扒下我的内裤。可是……”

“是——嘛——……”你向她递个媚眼。她轻哼，在桌子底下踢你一脚。

“现在这么说可有点破坏气氛啊，聪明小子。”

“抱歉，”你笑着说道，“那你现在是怎么想的？”

“不晓得。你 _不像是_ 。”

“我就当是夸我了。”你嘴角挂起微笑。她没作声，于是你再度环视酒吧，开始观察其他人。Sophia的态度一直很含糊，而你真的很需要找人大战几个回合来缓和盗取文件后紧绷的状态。找个备用选择又不犯法。

“他们说你见过他。”她蓦地开口。

“谁？”你问道，一边继续看着别处。

“Moriarty。”

你回转目光。“就一次。你没有吗？”

“没亲眼见过。他什么样？”

你努力搜索合适的词描述他，然而脑子一片空白。“怪人。”这算是你想到的词里最贴切的。

Sophia咯咯笑了。“满足了我的好奇心。不过也许我不知道更好。有些关于他的传闻……”

“基本一派胡言，要我说。”你抱起双臂，倾身向前。何妨一试。“你说我们要不要……”

“不。”

“不？”

“不。”她果断地重复道。

你耸肩，重新靠回椅子。“行吧。”

“就这样？”她惊讶地眨眨眼。

“怎么，难不成你 _想_ 让我逼你？”

“老天，当然不是，但你是第一个没因为不接受这个回答而逼得我给他们的卵蛋一个膝踢的。”她笑着说，“好个绅士啊你。不管怎么说，这和你个人没关系。我从不把正事和寻欢作乐混在一块。”

出于某些原因，你想起了那个站在你腿间、垂眼看你的Moriarty。你摇摇头，试图逐出这段记忆。“这倒没准是个好建议。”

“以及如果你只想玩个一夜情的话，那个女招待从我们进来开始眼睛就黏在你身上了。”

“你笑得呛了口啤酒。

“只是想帮帮你嘛。”Sophia故作天真地说。

你扫了眼那女招待。金发，活泼，叽叽喳喳的。“谢了，不过她不是我的型。”你的视线飘到酒吧的另一端，看向一群吵吵嚷嚷的年轻女郎，大概是闺蜜之夜的聚会之类。其中一个黑发、唇色鲜红的正看着你这边。发现你也在看她时，她懒洋洋地冲你一笑。这个更为符合。

你看回Sophia。“那么你不介意我离席去搭讪别人了？”

她大笑。“好家伙。你倒是坦率，我得承认。所以快去吧，我回家了，”她起身低头看你，“尽量别被干掉，嗯？能和看着我的脸而不是奶子的家伙共事感觉不错。”

“眼下你可在帮倒忙。”你的脸正好和她的胸齐平。

她又哼笑一声。“赶紧给你的色眼找个用武之地去，讨厌鬼。”

你目送她离开，将杯中物一饮而尽。她走后，你走到吧台处靠着，和那女人挨得很近。你微微侧身，想和她对视。她却选择主动出击。

“来，说吧，给我个惊喜。”她嗤笑道，口音如玻璃般清晰锐利。

“什么？”

“你偷窥我时想出来的绝妙搭讪开场白。”

“我本来想说 _嗨_ 的，不过现在好像有点不够看了。”

她轻笑，你招手示意酒保过来。“再来一杯？”

她笑着点头。“靠，管他的。”

她不是Sophia。更优渥，却不直率；更漂亮，却少胆识。不过反正只是一个晚上，她就够了。

你向她摆出牙膏广告式的灿烂笑容，说道：“你是这儿的常客吗？”她笑了，手抚过你的胳膊。除非你大错特错，猎物已经上钩。

***

几个小时后，你带着背上的抓痕和颈上的吻痕从市中心的一家宾馆里跌跌撞撞地走出来，先前肾上腺素的躁动消隐无踪。

你拉上牛仔裤拉链，开始找出租车，就在这时又有什么东西进入了你的视野。你转身时几乎失去平衡——酒精过量，那该死的女人喝起伏特加像喝柠檬水——然而什么都没有。只有一只不知是狐狸是猫的动物。

可直到你在几条街外登上出租车之时，那种被窥视的感觉仍然如影随形。

你将其归因于妄想症。

***

_穿好点_ ，这周的便利贴如是写道， _让你爸妈自豪的那种_ 。

他派来的司机把你送到一家餐厅前的时候你立刻就明白了为什么。在它面前，丽兹饭店都简陋得像汉堡王一样，光前菜就能花光普通人的月薪。这本该令人望而生畏，然而，你是在一个比这更加精英云集的世界里出生成长的，那儿的人反而会对这里嗤之以鼻，轻声地评价一句nouveau riche。 _【译注_ _1_ _：丽兹饭店，位于伦敦皮卡迪利大道，是一家高档法式餐厅。文中涉及了正式场合的着装礼仪问题，这里列出丽兹饭店的着装礼仪以供参考。其包括：男士须着西装、打领带，无论男女均不能穿短裤、牛仔裤、运动鞋及运动服，等等。】【译注_ _2_ _：_ _nouveau riche_ _，法语，意为暴发户，指_ _Seb_ _出身的老派贵族阶层看不起新贵。】_

侍者傲慢地看了你一眼，言下之意是你过关了，但也只是勉勉强强，即使你穿戴了昂贵的西装与配套的手表。这倒不稀奇：在这种地方，跑腿的往往比主顾更为势利。你冲他快要朝天的鼻子轻佻地笑了一下，眨眨眼。他震惊地眨下眼睛，失却了方才那不可一世的态度。当一个直男意识到你在调戏他时，他眼中的恐慌实在是再有趣不过。

他将你领到餐厅深处。你试图瞄了几眼其他顾客。多数都是商人，无论做的是不是合法生意。少数女性分为两类：稍稍年长的优雅职业女性和作装点的花瓶。出于隐私原因，桌子间距离很远；偷听是不可能的。连钢琴师都和餐桌隔开好几米，置身于小高台之上。

你要见的那些人已经就座，眼中带着拙劣掩饰的敌意。“先生们。”你边坐下边礼貌地致意。他们盯着你看。

你收到的的指示一如既往的简短。他给了你两个数字： _这是你能接受的最低值，这是理想值。_ 现在，你负责讨价还价，尽管对交易的是什么一无所知。

“你确定没人在监视我们？”有人粗鲁地发问。

“是的，我确定，”你平静地说，“你们的声誉很安全，无须担心。”

他的脸拉得老长。他们太不自在了，急于脱身，一看就疏于此道。肯定是政府。这使人不禁更加好奇他们为何要和一个声名狼藉的犯罪分子做交易。是他们丢失了什么东西，想偷偷要回来吗？这倒像Moriarty的风格。又或者是情报买卖那老一套。

不管是哪种都没什么意思。你尽力掩饰本能的厌烦，和他们敏感的自尊周旋的同时还得得到你想要的结果，这让人疲惫不堪。你靠在椅背上点了一杯威士忌，钢琴师弹起一段熟悉得恼人的曲调。男人们正低声彼此交谈，于是你得以好好回想这首曲子的名字。听起来有点像布瑞德·梅尔道或戴夫·布鲁贝克的琴曲，只是感觉不对劲，总像缺点什么。那也许是某首歌的伴奏？你全神贯注地聆听旋律本身，继而歌词自然而然地浮现。 _【译注：_ _Brad Mehldau_ _，当代美国爵士乐钢琴名家；_ _Dave Brubeck_ _，美国爵士乐先锋，爵士传奇音乐家。】_

- _舞步正想迈开，一旦有了舞台_ -

这他妈居然是爵士版的Dancing Queen。 _【译注：歌词原文“_ _You’re in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chance_ _”（歌词翻译摘自百度百科），是瑞典国宝级乐队_ _ABBA_ _发行于_ _1976_ _年的单曲，该曲亦曾在歌舞剧电影《妈妈咪呀》中出现。】_

你带着愈发浓重的怀疑使劲伸长脖子瞧那钢琴师，可从这个角度只能看见他后梳的光滑黑发。

“失陪。”你说着从桌边站起。这正好可以让他们不受监视地争论，免得连一个表情都叫你看了去；而你也可以趁机去一睹那神秘钢琴师的真容。

你朝洗手间走去，中途却改变路线，绕过两张小桌后，你在离钢琴几码远的地方漫不经意地转身。

是Moriarty。

当然会是Moriarty，他怎会不来亲自看顾他的生意，就如你们初遇时那般？可你究竟是怎么忽视掉他的？他就坐在那儿，大厅的中央，所有人都能看见的地方，然而不知为何他就那么与整个背景融为一体。你从踏进餐厅的那一刻起便将他同餐具、壁纸等等一同归入无关紧要之流。

“您还好吗，monsieur？”一个路过你身边的侍者问道。 _【译注：_ _monsieur_ _，法语的“先生”，虽然应该不会有人不知道……顺便说一句，所有对话中的非英语统一仍取原文，只在译注里给出意思。】_

你刚才眼神发直得太明显了。“没事，都好。抱歉，我出了会神。”

侍者狐疑地看你一眼，走了。你又转回去看了眼Moriarty。刹那间，他对上了你的视线，甚至向你眨了个眼。一切转瞬即逝，快得像是你的幻觉，在旁人察觉前他已经重新看向琴键。

当你从洗手间出来回到桌边时，那些人期待地看着你。其中一人在你就座后滑给你一张餐巾纸。“我们最终的出价。”他说道，下颌的一小条肌肉不断颤动。你打开餐巾纸。那个数字比给你的底线要高得多。你抬头看向他们。他们仍然焦急地盯着你，于是你慢慢地、悠闲地把餐巾纸叠好，又啜一口威士忌。直到他们紧张得快要爆炸你才开口：“可以。”

“感谢 _上帝_ 。”另一个咕哝一声。他们飞快地起身离席。

你将酒杯抵在脸颊上，目送他们离开。他们简直恐慌得魂不守舍。你敢打赌今晚某人的小过失就会被摆平。也许是某个醉酒公务员把公文包落在了洗手间里，也许是某个想要讨好姑娘又嘴不把门的政客，反正总不外乎这些。

你轻哼一声站起身来，再度望向那架闪亮的大钢琴和坐在琴后不显山不露水的小个子男人。没有一个顾客会看这种职工第二眼。这成为他又一次的精妙伪装。

他没再抬头，你心里愈发不安地离开。太可笑了，你竟花了这么久才弄明白之前的种种迹象。你第一次看见他的时候他就在窥视你，你们真正见面那次亦然，所以你怎么就能理所当然的以为那两次是例外而非常规？

可是以前到底有多少次，Moriarty就在现场，却不为你所知地观察着你？

***

之后那几乎变成了一种爱好，名为“找Moriarty”。大多时候他只以监控摄像头的方式存在，随着你走过而转动镜头，但偶尔你也能见到真人。作为服务生，作为路人，又或你看得见他高处望远镜的反光。

当然，你很谨慎地没有将他的存在暴露给任何人，但当只有你自己一个人时，你总忍不住朝他挥下手。

有一次他甚至还挥手回敬。

***

“……距伦敦公共交通自杀式袭击事件过去一周，目前死亡五十二人，超七百人受伤，”收音机里，新闻播报员的声音肃穆得恰到好处，“警方仍在——”你把它关了。 _【译注：这里提到的“伦敦公共交通自杀式袭击”即章节预警里所说的_ _2005_ _年_ _7.7_ _伦敦地铁爆炸案，当天恐怖组织在伦敦多处地铁和巴士连环引爆自杀式炸弹，引发极大恐慌。据说该案为“基地”组织所为，意在回应英国对伊斯兰世界外交政策。】_

你最初的下意识反应是 _天杀的恐怖分子_ ，那是军队里养出的习惯；但紧接着你开始想这是否是Moriarty所为。他喜欢爆炸可是人尽皆知。操，说不定你今天就是被叫来干这个的。

你瞥了眼后座的男人。他没怎么反抗，看起来也不像个重要人物，不过也说不定。

“你跟那些没什么关系吧，有吗？”你问他，“就炸公交车之类的？”

他隔着头罩含糊不清地咕哝了几声。

“嗨，算了。”

有时候这种事会上新闻，看到自己的犯罪现场出现在电视屏幕上，你心中会生出一点邪恶的兴奋。但它其实没有你预想中频繁，绝大多数Moriarty的生意都是完全隐蔽的。暗中下手，永远不为人知，这大概就是他的风格。

你在一幢满伦敦都是的那种烂尾楼外停下，揪着你俘虏的后颈把他拽下车。大门边上站着个普通的跟班，正在抽烟。

“特快专递，”你晃了晃手里的俘虏，“你想在哪接手？”

那家伙慢吞吞地上下打量你一番。他弹走手里的烟蒂，双臂抱胸。“老板说你得把他带进去。”终于他开口。

“我？”你扬起眉毛。你接到的指令到把男人送过来为止，这是头一次事态发展超出计划。

“没错，你。要是我可不会让老板等太久。”他不怀好意地笑着。

你用空闲的手朝他比了个中指，抓着你的俘虏走进楼里。走廊里的另一个跟班把你指去尽头某个未完工的办公室。

老板。你想不出会是谁。肯定不是Moriarty本人，但“别人指点你干这干那”的想法刺伤了你。他本来可以他妈的提一句的。

房间里有几人同时在低声说话，却在你敲门时戛然而止。门被又一个身着普通黑西装的壮汉打开，也就是说统共有三个打手全副武装地守住所有出口。除了刚刚提到的壮汉跟班外，房间里还有个在一侧不安地来回踱步的男人，和一个紧盯被你推进房间的俘虏的方下巴女人。

以及，大大出乎你意料的，身着黑大衣和皮手套、斜倚在搁板桌上的，Moriarty本尊。

“看到没？我 _跟你说了_ 他会来的，是不是？”他说。这次他换了北方口音，迥异于你上次听到的美国腔。“你下次再质疑我的时候，我可就不会这么宽宏大量了。”

他最后几个字是对那女人说的，但你却同时为这隐含的威胁感到一阵颤栗自脊骨传下。这人有何神通能这么——

这么轻易地 _激起你的反应_ ？

他打个响指，你粗暴地把俘虏推上前，摘了他的头套并朝他膝弯踢了一脚，那家伙重重跪倒在地。他晕晕乎乎地左顾右盼，看到Moriarty时立刻恐惧得全身僵直。

Moriarty伸出一只裹着手套的手，强硬地钳住他的下巴。他凑近轻声朝他说了什么，你听不见具体的词句，但能看见那人立马苍白起来的脸色和开始颤抖的身体。Moriarty用力把他甩开时，他的那份姿态、傲慢和对那人完全的 _掌控_ 里有什么东西触动了你内心深处的那根弦。喉咙突然干干的。你吞咽了一下。

尽管你没发出任何声音——你很肯定没有，出过那么多监视任务后你早就学会了保持安静——Moriarty仍猛地抬头向你望去。

你没有移开视线，那明显是最安全的做法没错，然而待在Moriarty身边让你的求生本能被抛到九霄云外。你继续盯着他，他慢慢浮起一个微笑，让你双腿发软的微笑。就如你们初见时那样，他的眼神愈发锐利起来，像是在一片片筛着你的灵魂，翻检出感兴趣的东西。你差一点就要跪倒在地。

“你们完事了没？”

Moriarty骤然抬眼看向那女人，她吓了一跳，不自主地后退一步，举起手说：“对不起，我不是故意……”

但那个瞬间无论如何是被打断了。你后撤一小步，背着双手等待指示。

Moriarty快速朝你比了个手势。“外面等着。”他说，你点头离开。走到门口时你回头看了一眼，女人正异常激动地轻声和Moriarty讨论着什么，而后者却显得 _百无聊赖_ 。他没再注意你。

出去后，你靠在门边的墙上，闭眼默数自己的呼吸。老天，光他一个 _微笑_ 就他妈让你溃不成军。

门后传来高声尖叫，继而突兀地中止。

你摸索出香烟，抖着手点上一根。你比上周那回还紧张——那次你要潜进一个军事基地，结果活干到一半的时候有个蠢货触发了报警器。但那好歹是工作，而这——

呃。倒也是工作，可感觉上又不一样。更私人了。

房间里又传出一声哀嚎，以及清晰的折断骨头的声音。

所以Moriarty干嘛要亲自来？他又伪装身份了吗？还是他破天荒地以本来面目示人？说不定这是他真正的口音，这才是他剥除所有假面和伪装后原本的样子。

你吐出一股烟雾。不太可能。你说不准原因，但你就是不信。

门砰的一声打开，女人脸色阴沉地大步走出。那男人半走半跑地跟在她身后，眼神略有些狂躁。两人都径直忽视你。

在门弹回去关上前那个护卫也出来了。他衬衫上溅了血，一副受惊吓的样子，不过看到你后他立马挺起胸膛朝你怒目而视。

“觉得自己挺厉害的吧，下死手揍一个还不了手的。”你微微笑起来，说道。

“至少我没像——像他妈 _幼儿园小孩_ 似的被赶出来。”

不幸的是，他说的不无道理。Moriarty为什么让你出来？他有什么不想让你看到的？不过可不能让这个没脑子的看出来他正中要害。“该走了吧你，”你斜睨他，“你老板可不是雇你在这闲着的。”

他脸部肌肉抽动了一下。“杂种。”

“白痴。”

他皱着眉怒气冲冲地走掉，你被逗笑了，目送他离开。说实在的，他那种人未免太自大——

门又一次打开，Moriarty从内走出。你瞬间褪去笑容。他没看你，只是朝你伸出一只戴着手套的手，你控出一根烟，点燃它并递了过去。他吸了一口，仍望着远处。

这是你第一次有机会好好地近距离看他，上次过载的肾上腺素和疼痛的身体使得你无暇顾及他物。他肤色苍白，有黑眼圈，头发有些凌乱，大概三天没刮胡茬。普普通通，平凡无奇，而这再有力不过地佐证了一切不过是他的另一套伪装。

“你的音乐品味烂透了。”过了一会你说。

他微笑起来，扔掉香烟，用鞋底碾灭。“把他送回家去，好吗？”他问你，仍是一口北方口音。

“所以他还活着？”

他抬眼看向你，什么都不说，只是 _盯着_ 。他几乎不怎么眨眼。

“我，呃，”你吞咽了一下，“我这就去把他弄出来？”

Moriarty——不耐烦地？饶有兴趣地？——摇摇头，背着手走了。

你返回房间把那人拽起来。“起来，说你呢，该回去了。”你说。他双眼无神地朝你看来——也难怪，他少了两颗牙，鼻梁断了，而且胳膊那不自然的姿势不是骨折也是脱臼。你把地上的牙齿捡起来放进他的口袋。“赶紧去医院挂个急诊吧，或者找你的牙医，走运的话还来得及再植入。”

他不可置信地盯着你。

“高兴点吧，”你捡起头罩，掸掸上面的灰，“你运气挺好的了。你还活着不是吗？本来我还可能是来给你收尸的呢。”

他咯出一口血来，吐在地板上。你把头罩重新罩上系好。“走啦。”你说道。你捏着他的后颈，引他穿过走廊回到大门，一号跟班还在那尽忠职守地站着。

就在你踏出楼门的同时，一辆黑色奥迪伴随一声轰鸣启动开走，你只来得及看见后座上黑发的后脑勺。

***

Moriarty他……

他极其擅长他所做的。他算无遗策、料事如神、万无一失。他有着古怪的幽默感，捕食者般的微笑和——就像你对他本人说的那样——糟糕透顶的音乐品味。

他冷酷无情，高效得近乎残忍，令人心生畏惧。他不站队，你为政府办事的次数和为反政府势力办事的次数几乎等同。他是个有无限适应能力的全才，你看不到他的界限。

他的双眼能穿透人的灵魂。

你在一片漆黑的寓所中笑起来。看来他还能把一个务实主义的混蛋变成酸溜溜的诗人。

但他身上仍有某种特质莫可名状。你只近距离见过他两次，可那种感觉……似乎只要他在那儿，其余一切便悄然隐去，所有光和热都向他聚集。

你摇摇头。怎么又做起诗了。

问题是你总想起他。相当频繁。老实说叫你 _痴汉_ 都不为过。哪怕梦中他都不放过你。几年来你断断续续梦到的身临其境般的血腥战役不见了，取而代之的是他。那些模模糊糊的奇异梦境让你迷失，也让你不适——有时不止是不适。即使是现在，你刚刚回想到那双眼睛、裹着手套的手和他那该死的微笑，下身就开始抬头。

你不记得有谁对你的影响如此之大。

可他终究不过一介凡人。聪明，狡猾，危险，但也是肉体凡胎。根本无需为此惊慌失措。不过一介凡人。

你猛地掀开毯子，希望骤然涌入的冷空气能抑制欲望。眼下正值十月，暖气又坏了，昨天水龙头甚至冻得结了冰。他妈的冷得要死。

你瞪着你的裆部。一点儿没起作用。你一直觉得性欲旺盛挺不错，但这种时候不免让人恼火。你倒回枕头上，闭上眼睛。

_你不像其他人那么傻，对吗，_ _Moran_ _？_

“操他妈的。”你说着起身去找纸巾。

***

“我们到了。”你今晚的伙伴之一说。

“好，”你仰头看他，他比你高整整一头，体格厚实得像一堵墙，“Rick，是吧？”

他点点头，瞥了眼周围阴影处。这家伙算不上多好用，不过至少可靠。

另一个从车后座下来，挽起他的牛仔裤腿。

“和Steve，我记对了吗？”你问道。

Steve的点头和他兄弟的几乎如出一辙。他只比Rick高一点点，脸颊上有道疤，除此之外他们两人简直是一个模子刻出来的。尽管如此，你还是很重视记住手下的名字；毕竟枪战正酣时喊一句 _喂，那谁_ 可不管用。

当然不是说今晚的工作会用到枪——只要顺利的话。

你站在他们身边看向前方。几乎看不见什么，除了树还是树。灌木丛零零星星。可能这也是你今晚没有独自行动的原因。这两兄弟显然对埃平森林了如指掌，他俩不费吹灰之力就能把你带到今晚的见面地点。 _【译注：_ _Epping Forest_ _，埃平森林，伦敦附近一片树木茂盛广阔的开放林地。】_

你忍住打颤。这里黑得离谱，对于在城市里生活了一年的你而言显得怪异而富有压迫性。满月都是这般光景，月黑风高时你肯定连五码外都看不见。怪不得这儿是帮派热门会面地点。

Rick递给你一只手电筒，你打开它，然而这只能加倍凸显周围浓重的黑暗。

“你认路吗？”你问。

他点头。沉默寡言的男人，兄弟俩都是。来的路上他们也是一言不发，只是同步到近乎诡异地随着音乐节拍一下下点头，完全无视别人交流的尝试。

“那好，带路吧，麦克德夫。” _【译注：_ _Macduff_ _，中译麦克德夫或麦克达夫，莎士比亚剧作《麦克白》中的人物，辅佐王子_ _Malcolm_ _打败麦克白夺回王位。】_

他奇怪地看了你一眼，依言行事。Steve跟在你后面。

你不怎么喜欢森林。城市、蜿蜒的街巷和人造光也好，空旷无垠的沙漠也好，但总之不是这个。它太黑了，有太多藏身之处，太多细碎的动静。每听到小树枝折断的声音你都浑身一震。

你拿手电筒照向左边，然而夜色吞噬了那一小束光。“我绝对有听见什么声音。”你说道，在寂静中显得格外大声。

“是鹿。”Steve咕哝道。

你转回去照他的脸。“你确定吗？”

“对。”

你回头看树。那儿什么都没有，只有模糊的大片暗色和多半是你想象出来的一点响动。你继续往前走。

又过了几分钟旁边的灌木丛里一阵沙沙作响。你僵住。“你听到——”

“松鼠。”

“好吧，”你开始觉得自己有点可笑，“要我说那松鼠可真他妈大。”你喃喃自语道。一根树枝差点戳到你脸上。你的脚踝陷进碎草叶和泥土的混合物里。

上帝，你 _恨死_ 这个了。

“还有多久？”你又躲过一根树枝。

Rick点点头。“我们到了。”

你们一行三人踏上一片空地，你深深呼吸。能见度超过三码让人放松许多，然而你在桑赫斯特学过如何挑选战场：站在空地正中意味着暴露。脆弱。暗处可能藏着任何东西，观察着你，等待时机…… _【原注：桑赫斯特指_ _Sandhurst Military Academy_ _（桑赫斯特皇家军事学院），所有英国军官在上任前都需要在那里完成为期_ _44_ _周的课程。】_

“他们还没到。”Steve说。

“还用你说。”你不耐烦地说。你绕着空地走了一周。 _不对劲_ ，你全身的直觉都在尖声高叫。

另一方应该已经到了才对。

你转身。“你们确定——”

然后砰的一声巨响，Steve在你面前倒下，后脑勺血污狼藉。不到一秒的时间，你卧倒在地，鼻子和脸颊埋在腐叶与湿润的泥土中。你朝旁边的灌木丛爬去。是猎枪，子弹从左侧射出，隔得一定不远，不然他不可能射中得那么干脆利落。你微微撑起身子，捕捉到了树林里的动作。

第二枪打在你栖身处几码开外，射击角度不同，所以至少有两个枪手。没戏了。你看向Rick，他也已及时趴下。你只能看到他的眼白；他正死盯着他倒下的兄弟。

你招手吸引他注意，拇指猛地往肩后一指。 _撤退_ ，你向他做口型，他点头，眼睛还瞪得大大的。又一颗子弹打中了边上的树，除非你大错特错，那是第三个角度，第三个枪手。你举起三根手指，放下一根，两根，然后仓促爬起开始狂奔。接连三声枪响，没打中你，但Rick大叫倒地。没时间回去看了，你只能暗自希望这可怜家伙死得够快而没有痛苦。

你一路冲刺，不时跳过散落的木头、树枝和不期然的狭小沟壑。这路难走得要命，它引起了你相似的记忆：你曾面临过这般境地。当然不是在这，是九年前在SAS受训的时候，你们在树林中“捉迷藏”。你那时候就讨厌它，现在亦然，那种不熟悉感，不可预测感。 _【译注：_ _SAS_ _，_ _Special Air Service_ _，英国空军特别部队。】_

你滑到树后深呼吸几口，开始盘算现状。至少三个带步枪的，你还听见了手枪声。你侧身探出，迅速朝影影绰绰的人形开火。根据骂声和枪声判断你至少射中了一个，但对面人太多了，没法挨个解决。最少五人，大概率更多。

你又奔跑起来。

前方出现一块空地，你急转向左避开它，一边回头往后看。他们已经形成包围圈并逐渐逼近，你开了几枪给自己打掩护，这时你的脚绊到树根，你顺势倒下。只不过这里地势不再平坦，你滚下仿佛有好几里长的斜坡，尖利的石头和枝条撕扯着身体。最终撞上平地的你差点喘不上气，但好在你浑身盖满了小树枝和落叶，这是当前最好的伪装了。

“他哪儿去了？”你听到有人喊。你闭上眼睛。装死不失为一个办法。天这么黑，说不定你可以一直藏到他们放弃搜寻。

“在那下面！”

看来并不可以。你翻身爬起继续狂跑，根本不知道你在往哪走，每棵树都他妈跟下一棵没区别，晚上尤其如此。你身体侧面火烧火燎的，但没空去查看伤势严重与否。

每吸一口冰冷的空气你的肺就疼。

你的脑海深处还有一段在森林里奔跑的回忆：连续四年夏天和叔叔去打猎。那会你很喜欢这种活动，喜欢追踪足迹时的紧张刺激，喜欢发现猎物时的激动狂喜。某种程度上那和这很相似，同样是疾奔、跳跃。

然而当你在被狩猎的时候那感觉可他妈很不一样。

你又回头看了眼，转头发现自己已经抵达森林边缘。前方只有废弃的道路和大片空地，倒确实是能他妈的 _看清_ 了，然而你只能想到你第一次猎鹿的情景——那只惊恐的鹿是如何从森林里跑到一片旷野上，你又是如何游刃有余地举起猎枪 _从容等候_ 。

你闭眼骂了一句。弹匣已经空了，你却没带备用，这他妈本来该是乏味的普通任务，谁想到活生生成了大逃杀。你衷心希望身侧的灼痛不是枪伤，不过终归也就这样了，这里就是你的葬身之所，你被当成一只该死的狐狸一样追杀，最终死在树林和泥土之间， _可这难道是你想要的吗_ 。

你使劲环视四周。总该有东西能充作武器或者掩护的，可你一无所获。你听到他们围过来，你逃出生天的唯一可能就是指望有人冲进来营救你，他妈的异想天开——

不远处传来轮胎擦地的声音，追捕你的那帮人困惑地喊叫起来。你捂着身侧直起身。机不可失时不再来。

车呼啸着转过弯道，枪声，继而车门弹开。太暗了，看不清里面是谁。你放手一搏，冲过去跳进车里，比起滚进去倒更像是坠落在座位上；有人把车门关上，揪着脖子把你拽倒。

你尚还不知姓甚名谁的司机猛踩下油门，汽车的骤然加速把你掼回座垫上。枪又响了几声，似乎有一发打碎了什么，不过后挡风玻璃仍完好无损。汽车拐了个急转弯，枪声消失了。那人的手随之放开你的脖颈。

“哎呀，他们打到后车灯了。”一个听起来几乎兴致缺缺的声音响起。 _哦操_ ，你心底有个声音脱口而出。你缓缓抬头，迎面撞上微笑着的Moriarty。

才出狼窝又入虎口。这可更要命了，因为若说Moriarty有什么特征是绝无异议的，那便是人尽皆知他绝不容忍失败。要是你刚才没上车说不定还能死得痛快点。

“来吧，起来啊，”他扭头去看后方的路，“他们停车的地方离这有好一段路呢，跟不上来的。”

你爬起身，跌坐进柔软的座椅。Moriarty仍望着后面，面部轮廓被偶尔掠过的路灯映照得分外鲜明，眼窝处打下两团浓重的阴影。“你怎么知道我在这儿的？”你缓缓发问。

“正好猜中。”他回过头来，你赶紧低头看自己的手，你的双手还在刚才的压力下微微颤抖着。他看你的样子让你觉得自己简直暴露无遗，眼下你真没心情应付这个。

“我全他妈搞砸了。”你承认道。

他叹了口气。“你在完全不知情的情况下中了埋伏，还能毫发无伤逃出来，这哪算得上搞砸啊，亲爱的。 _真正_ 搞砸的人这会儿已经在处置了。”

他刚才叫了你 _亲爱的_ ？你一定幻听了。你靠回椅背，胡乱摸了把脸。肾上腺素飙高的后遗症上来了，那滋味简直烂得像屎。

“啊，原来不是毫发无伤，我看见了。”

你眨了下眼，转头看去。Moriarty正望着你身体侧面，那里的衬衫黏在皮肤上，晕开一块鲜红血迹。

你小心翼翼地剥开那块布料。谢天谢地不是枪伤，只是擦伤，多半是你从山上滚下来的时候蹭的。伤口看上去相当可怖，就跟被剥了皮似的， _感觉_ 起来也是一样，只不过实际上并没那么严重。但这个位置可就不好自己给自己上绷带了。

“看起来真惨。”他的语气听起来竟仿佛赞赏。

“算不了什么。”你最最不想的就是让他觉得你很弱，不过他只是摇了摇头。

“它还把你的衬衫毁了，虽然讲真，毁得好。”他转身正对着你，胳膊肘拄在座位上。

“我滚一身泥的时候可不打算穿什么大牌。”你未及细思反驳他是否明智便脱口而出。跟你第一次见他一样，Moriarty让你大脑和口舌间的过滤器失灵了。

他不满地撇嘴。“看出来了，亲爱的。虽然要是我就会找人看看那儿。”他向你身侧的部位点头示意。

“这个没那么——”

“那干嘛不去我那儿，好让咱俩一起检查一下，嗯？”

他伸手放到你膝上，冲你灿烂一笑，就好像你们是一对初次约会的小情侣，就好像犯罪之王邀他的手下上楼做简单修补再正常不过。

你低头瞪着那只放在你腿上的手。“不好意思，你说什么？”你自己都听出了自己声音中的万分疑惑。

“啊，我们可没法让你去医院，是不是？”他啧了一声，“别人可能会开始追问， _那_ 可不怎么理想。”你从那轻快的语调下品出了一丝威胁。

“我完全能自己给自己包扎，先生。”你声音僵硬。

“哦，我知道你 _当然_ 有这个能力，”他的笑容颇有几分不怀好意，“但是让我照顾你不是 _有意思_ 得多吗？”

他又几乎欢快地微笑了一下。几乎。你仔细端详他的脸，想知道 _这一切他妈的到底怎么回事_ ，但他只回以神秘莫测的笑。于是你点头同意。

“太好了！”他轻捏一下后放开你的膝盖，转向司机，“还要多久？”

“半小时，先生。”

“快点，好吗？”他弯腰摸向座位下方。“这儿应该有个——啊哈，找到了，”他抽出一卷还未开封的无菌急救压缩绷带，“你肯定知道怎么弄吧。尽量别把血弄上车座，那可是真皮。”

他松手让绷带落到你腿上，转头看向窗外。

剩下的车程里他一直默不做声。

***

车在骑士桥的一栋四层豪宅前停下，Moriarty立刻跳下车。 _【译注：_ _Knightsbridge_ _，伦敦市中心一住宅和商业区。】_

你抬头时正好在后视镜中捕捉到司机的目光。他的面容是一派刻意矫饰出的冷漠。你把别人送上绝路的时候也是这副表情吗？如果是的话，你都要替那些可怜虫们难过了，这真是可怕。

Moriarty探身进来，在车顶上敲了敲。“该走啦。”他的口气依然放荡又欢快。你顺从地钻出车。

你光着上身，浸透血的衬衫和里衣都被扔在车里；冷空气马上驱散了自他救你后你那种神游天外的状态。你甫一下车车就开走了，只剩你浑身发冷地独自站在街心，犹如身在梦中。

他救了你。你咂摸着这一点。让你死在那儿省事得多，然而他却选择了更麻烦的一条路，一路开到大伦敦的边缘冲进交火点。所以在他的计划中，把你留下还另有用处。

这个想法让你肺腑翻涌。

他打了个响指，你从沉思中惊醒，跟着他走到门前。 _他的房子_ ，你脑海深处那个歇斯底里的声音喋喋不休地唱， _他的房子他的房子他要把你带进他的房子_ 。

你未曾听过任何关于Moriarty家的传闻。没人声称自己知道他的住处，当然更不会有人造访过他。

他开门让你进去。迎面是空旷的大厅，一旁配以电梯和楼梯，一切都是纯白色调，干净利落的现代风格。室内静极了——隔音材料？——你听见自己的血一滴一滴落在地板上。空气中有种古怪的味道，像化学物质，有东西烧焦了。

“我在顶楼。”他镇定得像他每天都要来这么一次似的。电梯门开了，它后方是一整面大镜子，你在其中看到了面色苍白、遍体鳞伤的自己，双手甚至还在微微颤抖。你眨眨眼。你还没缓过来吗？也许。

一声巨响陡然把你惊醒。你惊诧地转头去看。Moriarty的手正撑在电梯门上，他一定为了不让门合上猛拍了它一下。

“Moran，”他的声音如同融化的黄油，“过来。”

你一瘸一拐地走向电梯。“难道不会有人发现血迹延伸到你的门前吗？”你虚弱地问。

“这房子里可没别人。”他嘴角浮起一个了然的微笑。

“还真是。”

你靠在电梯壁上，片刻之后你意识到他的目光在你胸膛上打转，这可有点出乎意料。他发现你在看他后浅笑一下，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

电梯欢快地叮了一声，你们抵达了目的楼层。他一撑墙壁就势站直，眼神在你身上多停留了那么一秒。你沉默地跟着他走出去。

你并不害怕。你应该怕才对，你也知道活着从这里走出去的几率微乎其微，然而……

他开了另一扇门，将你领进主公寓。里面井然有序，光洁如新，真皮沙发、玻璃桌子、明亮灯具——简直是任何室内设计师的理想国。对面是一面墙的玻璃，以及玻璃后光华璀璨的盛大伦敦夜景。

“坐下。”

你转身。他指给你一把椅子，自顾走进另一个房间，都没等着看你是否遵从他的指令。虽说你也别无选择，你的双腿早就支撑不住了。

你坐下后又环视起房间。墙上挂的像是莫奈真迹，只不过上面有人用粉色荧光笔潦草地写了字。茶几上摆着笔记本电脑和几个文件夹，旁边有一瓶水和一个玻璃杯。还有书架，大电视，DVD播放机，壁炉上则是小雕像和装饰性的小盒子。

一切看起来都是那么的 _平常_ 。当然那幅被毁了的莫奈可不算在内，你统共也没见过几个人能在房里挂这种画。

附近的教堂敲了三下钟。你小心地挪开身侧的手掌，看着浸透鲜血的绷带。

_但是让我照顾你不是有意思得多吗？_

你很难把之前的Moriarty和今晚的联系起来。他大不一样了，没那么公事公办，更古怪而不可预测，更 _挑逗_ 。像吞下老鼠前还要先大肆嬉弄一番的猫。

一扇门关上，Moriarty拿着急救箱走进来。你立刻向他望去。他一言不发地把急救箱放在桌子上，转身进厨房拉开橱柜并打开水龙头。你还在等他什么时候掏把枪出来，因为说真的，这是唯一合理的走向。

然而他却拿着一碗水和一块布回来。他拉开椅子坐在你身边（椅子发出的刺耳响声使你浑身不适），近得你能感觉到他身上的热度、看到他胸膛的起伏。你的手猛颤了一下，他谨慎地剥开绷带。

那只是不深的擦伤，你遭受过严重得多的，但它确实仍在流血。Moriarty盯了伤口大概一秒，舔了舔唇，那一瞬间你的想象力如脱缰野马般把你带到他身上 _最最离谱_ 的那些传闻里。

他和你对视，随即露出微笑，仿佛对你的想法了然于心。然后他摇摇头，转身面向那碗水。“把胳膊抬起来，”他冷静地说，一面将布浸到碗里，注意力重新回到你的伤口上，“来架在我的肩上，你坚持不了那么久。”

“还是头一次有人跟我 _这么说_ ，”你又不假思索地说。他轻哼一声，并未回答。你把手搭到他肩上，过于清晰地感知到他西装布料下的肌骨。这很……奇异。太亲密了，像是你要把他拉过来亲吻。

湿布碰到破裂皮肤的瞬间你不自觉地僵直肩膀。你试图平视前方，但看不到他在干什么反而更难捱了，所以你改成盯着他的脸。他专注地皱着眉，嘴唇紧抿，眉心处浮现出一条细小的皱纹。他的发型又变成了顺滑的背头。西装也比上回合身得多，也许这才是他不加矫饰的真实的样子。至少是他的意义上的真实。

而他将这一面袒露给你。你吞咽了一下，试图按捺心绪。

“你的破伤风疫苗还起效吧？”他一边忙着擦拭脏污一边问道。

“什么？”你费了老大劲把视线从他嘴上挪开，“噢，呃，应该吧。对，我几年前打过一针，我没问题。”

“好。”他把布蘸到水里，水染成了粉红色，“你死不了。”他拧干布，粉色的水从指间涌出，落回碗里的声音格外响。

“我说过嘛，”你咕哝道，“更严重我也死不了。”

他瞥了眼你另一侧身体上的疤。“是。看得出来。”

清理做完后他从急救箱里拿出棉球和消毒剂，药剂的刺鼻味道弥散在空中。他伸手拉平你伤口上缘的皮肤，温暖的指尖抵住你暴露在空气中的胸肋。棉球轻触伤口的刺痛使你腹部紧绷，你咬紧脸颊里侧的肉，避免发出任何声音，他嘴角向上扬了扬。

他不间断地用棉球蘸着伤口，动作轻巧而小心。你难以自抑地颤抖，已然控制不住自己的反应。你赤条条地裸露着，但这裸露却与衣物遮蔽与否毫无干系。

“好啦，只能弄到这样了。”结束后他随口说道。但他却没伸手去够纱布，反而近乎温柔地摊平手掌放在伤口上，你猝不及防地倒吸一口冷气。

“很有趣，不是吗。”他在你耳边呢喃，近得你能感受到他每次吐息呼出的热气，闻到他呼吸中烟草和泡泡糖的味道。他另一只手抓住椅背把你困住，你拼尽全身力气保持纹丝不动，不逃开也不——

“疼痛，”他低语，仍然靠得 _太近太近_ ，“从来都尖叫着要吸引注意。然而，”他的拇指一路上移，轻轻抚弄，你努力平稳呼吸，“若是应用得当，”你搭在腿上的双手紧攥成拳，“它亦是快感。”他放下手，指甲轻轻刮过敏感的皮肤，你颤抖着呼出口气。

他向后直起身。你晕头转向的，差点倒在他身上，他抓住肩膀把你拉起来。“那么！”他的语气骤然切换回欢快，就好像他根本没——没干刚才那事一样， _无论那他妈到底是什么_ ，“Moran？回神了吗？”

“是。”你眨眼，摇了几下头，试图把难受的眩晕感驱逐出去。

“好，因为我要你仔细听我说，”他拿过纱布小心地覆上身侧，“你瞧，我有个提议给你。”他边固定绷带边说。

你指甲刺入掌心。这能让你集中精神，哪怕只是稍微。“什么提议？”

“你想不想给我做一些，怎么说，更 _私人_ 的工作？”他微笑着抬头对上你的眼睛。

“怎么，当你的狗骨头吗？”你冷笑一声，他报复性地狠按你的伤口，你畏缩了一下，“他妈的施虐狂。”

“可别说你才发现，”他听起来几乎像在失望，你一下子好像回到了八岁，激动地想给导师留下深刻印象，让他知道你比其他孩子都聪明。

“好。”你飞快地说。

“好什么？”

“好，我会给你做更——嗯，无论你要什么。”

“措辞有意思，”他起身站到你面前，你想低头，但他用两根手指抬起你的下颌，审视着你，“无论我要什么，嗯？”他的声音轻柔而危险。

你真想说你浑身的激颤是因为太冷，但你从来都骗不了自己。

他放手转身。“既然这样，我周三要见到你。早上九点，就在这。穿好点。”

你起身试探性地转了转，绷带的弹性足够支撑一定幅度的动作。“是，先生，”你不假思索地回道，他停止侵入你的私人空间后你的大脑又开始运转了，“顺便一问，我能借件您的衬衫什么的吗？”

他再度转身回来，冲你扬起眉毛。

“要是我第一天上工前就得肺炎死了挺可惜的，不是吗？”你平静地说。

他歪歪头。“要是把这些都遮上才是真的 _可惜_ ，要我说，”他意有所指地看着你的胸膛，“不过也有道理。”他走到门边拿了件外套扔给你。你堪堪接住，但那动作使你身侧立刻热辣辣地灼痛起来。“给。我的司机会送你回家。”

“谢谢。”大衣太小，但保暖是够了。你抬头时他仍在凝视着你。

“九点钟，Moran，”他轻柔地说，“别忘了。”

说得跟你能 _忘掉_ 这一切似的。你点头，他打开门，然后你走出去。

你能感觉到他一路盯着你走进电梯。


End file.
